Breaking Away
by Shorty6692
Summary: Jenna's heart died the day her best friend did, and she is sure that it is not coming back. Can a certain blonde show her life isn't about Hatred and Sadness, but about living to the fullest until the sand runs out?[ReidxJenna] Please Read and Review.
1. The Past and Present

**Author's Note: ** Hey everyone. I was reading some other Covenant Stories and I loved them, so I decided to do one myself. It is my favourite movie, so I hope I don't wreck it. This is going to a chapter story, and I hope thats alright with all of you. I hope you like and please if you don't feel free to tell me, but good comments are also accepted and very much appreciated. Please R&R. Reviews are what I live for. Thanks Shorty.

PS: this chapter is just describing who our main character is and what happened to her in her past to make her like the way she is.

_Flashbacks._

_**Breaking Away**_

By

Shorty6692

Dark green pine trees zoomed by the tinted window of the Grey hound bus. The blue sky was invisible behind dark grey clouds. The landscape would have been breathtaking, if she would've been headed to any other destination.

Jenna let the world behind the shadowed window blurr and she instead focussed on her solemn reflection in the smudged glass, but all she saw was a strange face looking back at her. Sighing deeply she studied her face with sad eyes. Rosy lips, ivory skin, even the freckles on her nose were still there, but her eyes gave it all away. Instead of the seemingly endless indigo, they were dull, almost grey in color. She was different and she knew that, every since last year.

_"Jenna, come on girl lighten up." insisted Denae, nudging her friend playfully on the shoulder, "You only get on chance to live, you got to make the most of it."_

_"Denae is right Jenna, you have to have some fun before you get all old and wrinkly." explained Jessica, nodding her head in agreement._

_"Which seems like it will happen very soon if you don't get your ass in gear." exclaimed Denae, walking backwards infront of Jenna._

_"Guys can we talk about this later." Jenna asked, trying desperately to get her friends to stop pushing her the way she really didn't want to go._

_Jenna had been trying to get away from them since last night, when very unexpectedally, James Parker had called asking her if she would like to come to a party that was taking place a cafe in Lethbridge that exact night._

_"Where's Taylor?" she asked, trying to change the subject._

_"She's at Cory's house, helping him paint his living room." replied Jessica, shaking her head with a small smirk on her lips._

_"Don't you change the subject." stated Denae, catching Jenna and her little scheme. "Please Jenna, I can't go to the party alone."_

_"But your not going alone, I thought you were going with Billy?" Jenna concluded, trying to find a way out._

_"Well I am, but thats different he's my boyfriend, and I need girl support, and thats where you come in." Denae said, pointing at Jenna for emphasis._

_"Why can't Taylor or Jessica go with you?" pleaded Jenna turning to look at her other friend._

_"I have to babysit tonight, and Taylor is on a date with Cory." explained Jessica, defending herself._

_Huffing in defeat, Jenna stopped in her tracks, and starred down at her feet._

_Denae and Jessica looked at her expectingly. She glanced up at them and exhaled, "Fine." she stated reluctantly, "I will go but I can't stay to long, we have a test tomorrow I want to study for._

_In the midst of her explanation, Jessica squealed with delight and Denae came forward and gave her a big bear hug saying, "Thank you so much Jenna, I promise you won't regret it."_

_Five hours later, Jenna stood patiently outside of Denae's bedroom door, it was 9:00 pm and her friend was still choosing an outfit._

_"Nothing fits me!" shouted a very frustrated Denae from behind the wooden door._

_"Its alright Denae, you take your time." Jenna yelled back, in no immediate hurry of even arriving at the event._

_But just then Denae stepped out of her room wearing a stunning obsidian tank top with red and grey markings all over the front, dark blue jeans and high tops. Jenna stared at her friend in astonishment. _

_"Well do I look good or do I look good."_ _stated Denae, twirling on the spot for emphasis._

_She just nodded and looked away, feeling very small and unimpressive beside her friend. For Jenna only wore a pair of faded jeans and a T-shirt with a jean jacket over it._

_Wasting no time Denae grabbed her small wrist and dragged her down the stairs and out the front door._

_Just half an hour later they had arrived at what look like a normal bar, except for the massive amout of cars and trucks parked around the immediate area. Finally the two girls found a parking spot five minutes away, and entered the crowded building. _

_Jenna gasped in shock as she saw the huge group of people in the bar. Hundreds of people were either dancing or talking to friends or dates with a drink in their hand. Overwhelmed, Jenna let Denae drag her threw the mob and to the far end of the room._

_"Billy!" yelled Denae, spotting her boyfriend talking in a small group of people. Turning at the sound of his name, he spotted her and smiled making his way over to them._

_"Hey, Hows it going?" he asked finally breaking away from the throng of people and giving his girlfriend a big hug._

_Suddenly Jenna felt oddly out of place in the bar, when unexpectedly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning slightly she caught sight of the source, and grinned shyly._

_"Hi James." she said turning a light shade of red._

_"Hey Jenna, glad you could make it." he replied smiling at her, he then noticed Denae and Billy standing behind her and addressed them politely. "Hi Denae. Billy."_

_"Hi." Denae responded, waving at him, and then turning to wink at Jenna, making her flush a dark crimson._

_"Hey man," stated Billy, shaking his hand._

_Then followed an uncomfortable silence, they stood staring at eachother or the ground, when finally Denae broke the silence when the song "St.Jimmy" by Green Day came on the juke box._

_"Oh Billy lets go dance." she stated pulling her boyfriend away by the hand, but not before taking one last glance at Jenna and mouthing the words "Good Luck" and then she was gone._

_Jenna nervously looked up at James, not sure what to do. But he apparently did._

_"Do you want to take a walk?" he asked innocently enough._

_"Uh... Ok..." she replied, following him out of the stifling resturant._

_They strolled around the bar once. twice. three times, and it was done in complete silence. Jenna felt qutie uneasy walking with him, but she had no idea why, maybe it was the way he kept stealing glances in her direction or the way, he kept eyeing the empty alley just outside to building. _

_Suddenly James stopped. Curious Jenna also stopped, and stood staring up into his face. His eyes were closed tight and he had his mouth set in a straight line._

_"Jame..." she was suddenly cut off by strong arms shoving her into the brick wall behind them and a pair of chapped lips crushing painfully into hers._

_Jenna gasped in horror, and struggled to break free of James' iron grip but to no avail, he had her trapped. She still fought against him, as his hands roamed over her body, causing her to scream into his dusgusting mouth. Finally breaking her right hand free of his grasp she slapped him with all her strength. He shouted in pain and relinquished his hold on her body. That was all she needed, Jenna ran as fast as her feet could carry her in the direction of the resturant. Tears were streaming down face by the time she reached her destination and her breath was coming in short gasps. Bolting through the doors of the building, heads turned in her direction staring down at her shirt in curiousity or scorn. It was then she realized that when James had been... well you know... her T-shirt had been ripped along the collar to show her plain white bra underneath. Gasping in mortification, Jenna brought her hand up to hide the rip._

_"Jenna?" Denae questioned breaking threw the group of spectators, clutching Billy's hand. "What happ..."_

_"Denae please, take me home! I don't want to be here anymore!" Jenna pleaded coming to stand infront of her friend._

_"But I wa..." she started, then she saw the desperate look in Jenna's blue eyes, and knew something was wrong._

_"Please!" Jenna begged, tears rolling over her cheeks._

_"Alright lets go." Denae stated, as she leaned up and kissed Billy good-bye and grasped Jenna's hand and led her to the car._

_Finally they reached the vehicle, and were on their way to Jenna's house. Neither of them said or asked a word of what happened, not until suddenly Denae pulled off onto the curb of the highway and turned the ignition off. Turning to face her friend she looked intently at her dirt stained face, as if she could read what was wrong by just staring._

_Jenna refused to look her in the eyes, istead she stared at the dirt on her sneakers._

_"James hurt you didn't he." Denae concluded finally._

_She didn't know how to respond, but instead answered, "Yes."_

_"That Shit Head, that egotistic bastard." exclaimed Denae clutching the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white._

_"Denae..." Jenna whispered softly, barely audibly, "thanks for taking me away from there."_

_Slowly Denae calmed down and smiled at her comrade, "Jenna I am your friend I won't let people hurt you."_

_"Thanks, your a great friend." Jenna said finally looking up into her friends dark green eyes. _

_Both of the girls had tears coming down their faces as they embraced in a sisterly hug. _

_They seperated, both wiping tears from their eyes when suddenly, a pair of headlights seemed to banish the darkness of night that had settled over the car, and the deafening sound of rubber screeching on asphalt and the crunch of metal against metal came to their ears, and the next thing Jenna knew everything went black._

_Voices._

_Far Away Voices Calling her Name_

_Pleading with her to open her eyes, come out of the numbing darkness, but the thing was, Jenna didn't want to wake up. There was no pain here, no emotions. _

_But the voices were persistent, they came closer, louder, pulling her away and back into the hellhole we call reality._

_"Jenna, please Jenna wake up!" begged the familiar voice._

_Reluctantly she opened her eyes, and as soon as she did, a blinding pain seared threw her body like wild fire._

_"Oh thank God!" stated Jenna's mother as she came and hugged her daughter in a tight embrace._

_"Jenna, Jenna are you alright?" asked the two other familiar voices. Jessica and Taylor stood at the foot of her bed, starring at her eyes filled with a mix of sadness and concern. _

_She looked around the room, she was laying a hospital room, which smelled of medication and cleanliness. Everyone was there, Her mother, father, brother, sister, Jessica, Taylor, and even her grandparents stood watching her. But someone was missing._

_"Where's Denae?" she asked, voice hoarse from lack of use._

_The room went quiet and everyone had sadness and guilt written on their faces. Jenna's stomach clenched and a hard lump formed in her throat._

_"Where's Denae?" she repeated more urgent, when no one answered._

_"Jenna..." her mother said in sympathy._

_Jenna's gaze turned to her mother, and she noticed the salty tears sliding down her ivory cheeks. Then she heard her father speak up._

_"Denae is... She's dead sweetheart." her father explained, taking her hand in his own._

_Jenna could feel the impact of his words slowly sink in. Her heart seemed to tie itself in a very tight knot and then unravel and shatter into a million pieces._

_Denae was... gone..._

_And it was her fault..._

_"I killed her." Jenna stated out loud, everyone in the room inhaled sharply at her statment._

_"No Jenna, Honey, a truck hit the driver's side going 100 kilometers an hour. There was no way she could have survived." Her mother said taking her hand and stroking it comfortingly._

_Jenna stared blankly at her mother, and the other people in the room. They had no idea what had happened that night, how could they. If she haddened of made Denae leave the party she would still be here. If she haddened of asked Denae to drive her home she would still be here. If they would have kept the engine on, the stupid speeder would have seen them and been able to stop, and she sould still be here. But no Denae was gone and she wasn't coming back and it was all Jenna's fault._

Jenna stared at the back of the seat infront of her, remembering how on that same day, her family and friends had seen the life in her deep blue eyes fade away, and be replacd with dull nothing. Her heart had died that day, and she was certain there was no way it was coming back. All that was left was a dark void filled with hate toward herself and sadness toward her family and friend's who tried so hard to forget what happened that day. There was no love. Love was just all nonsense to her. A myth, a legend. It wasn't real. Never would be.

Finally the bus slowed to a stop and the doors opened with a squeal. She glanced out her window and saw that she had finally reached her desitination.

Spencer Academy.

It was a huge school which housed a huge amount of students.

Slowly Jenna climbed to her feet and reached into the shelf above her head for her luggage, which wasn't much, only two suitcases, and a small purple backpack. Swinging the bag over her shoulder she clambered off the bus.

Taking in the sight before her, she didn't feel intimidated, or frightened. Just anxious, anxious for the new education, new people, new home.

Exhaling loudly she lugged her bags up the hard stone steps and into the large school doors.


	2. Unexpected Events

**Author's Note:** Wow I can't belive my story is already this popular. I am very proud of myself. But now I have to try to make every chapter as great as the first one. Well I hope you guys like this chapter too.

_Flasbacks or dreams / nightmares._

_**Breaking Away**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

_Jenna watched them slowly lower the wooden coffin into the deep dark hole in the muddy ground. Denae's lifeless body resided in it. But Jenna didn't cry... Not a single tear. What was the use in it. Instead she listened to her heart's rythmic beating, and she wondered how can it still beat when she felt so dead inside._

_Glancing around her, Jenna saw many familiar faces. Her mother and her father stood holding eachother, silently weeping. Her brother, Justin was here, and her sister Jaclyn too. Turning she saw Jessica and Taylor, watching her, tears streaming down their faces. When Jessica saw her looking in their direction, she feebly sent her a comforting smile._

_Jenna just looked at them, not smiling, but not crying either. And lastly she saw Billy, huddled by himself, sobbing into his coat sleeve, eyes red and puffy. _

_When Jenna looked at the mourning boy, her heart squeezed what seemed into a small ball, as if trying to rid itself of the pain._

_Slowly the group of people began to disperse, leaving only Jenna, Jessica and Taylor to stare down at the marble Stone at the head of the grave. It read._

_Denae Konynenbelt_

_Loving sister, daughter, and friend to many._

_1989-2006_

_"Jenna...?" Jessica asked, cautiously walking up to her friend, and placing her hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we should leave."_

_Jenna just stayed where she was, not even showing if she had even heard her comrade._

_"Maybe it won't... you know... be as painful if we don't look at it." whispered Taylor coming to join her friends._

_She turned to look at them, but she found that she wasn't really seeing them. They stared at her, concern and worry in their watery eyes. Jenna just stood there looking at them. Neither of the girls were sure of what to do, so they just turned and began to walk away, when they heard a faint whisper behind them._

_"The pain..." Jenna said, turning to stare at the headstone once again. "The pain. The guilt. It will be the same no matter where I go."_

_Taylor started looking at her friend in confusion. "Jenna, honey, what are y..."_

_"I am responsible for her death." she whispered once more, barely audible, "It will haunt me for the rest of my life."_

_Taylor gasped, her hand coming to rest infront of her mouth._

_Jessica just looked at her friend, "Jenna, you don't mean that..."_

_The two girls had tears coming down their faces once again. They were frightened, they wanted the old Jenna back. The one who studied for every test no matter how small. The one who loved to laugh and tell them they were all crazy. The one who would rather stay home and watch movies with her family then go to some club._

_Jenna saw the fear and sadness on their faces. It made her heart beat faster to see that she had striked fear in her best friends. But they needed to understand, that she was never going to be the same again. Not after what happened._

_Soon she turned and wlked away, leaving her friends to stare at her fading frame in the distance._

Jenna hadn't seen Jessica or Taylor since the funeral, and she missed their companionship and gentlness, but they probably didn't want to be her friend anymore anyways.

Slowly she made her way to the desk in the front hall of the school, where a lady in a pleat skirt and fancy blouse was seated, vigoriously scribbling on a sheet of pure white paper.

"Excuse me?" Jenna said, knocking her hand on the hard wood surface of the desktop.

"One moment please." exclaimed the woman, holding up her hand indicating for her to wait.

Sighing, Jenna dropped her bags on the tiled floor, and examined herself. She was wearing a pair of light blue jean capris, and a green shirt with dark flowers along the side, and her long dark blonde hair was in a low ponytail like it always was. Glancing at her surroundings, she noticed one hallway to her left and one to her right, both led to dorms, and behind the desk stood a huge flight of stairs that led to who knows where. The white ceiling was at least 15 metres high.

"Sorry about that dear." exclaimed the lady, smiling up at Jenna, "What can I do for you today?"

"Um I'm the new transfer student from Alberta Canada, and I was wondering if you could give me my class list and other information." Jenna explained, still looking curiously down the hallways.

"Well yes I can do that, just wait one moment please." reesponded the woman, as she got up off her chair and walked to a large blue filing cabinet.

'I seem to be doing alot of waiting.' she thought to herself as she watched to lady rummage through different files and folders until she came upon the right one and walked back to her seat.

"Here you go Miss." she said shuffling through the contents, "It's all there, your class lisitng and information, and your dorm number and key... Um Ms. Duursma right?" she asked, a glint of curiousity appeared in her eyes, "Well it says in your medical papers that you have a history of self abuse charges.

Jenna responded with a plain "Yes ma'am." and turned away from the confused woman, not bothering to explain the subject, and scanned the different things in the file. Finally she came upon her dorm room number, and key.

Room #328.

She looked down the hall to her right, and then the hall to her left, unsure of which one to take.

"328 is to the left dear." the woman said, seeing the confusion on Jenna's face.

"Um.. Thanks." was all she said as she turned to the left and slowly walked down the hall, her footsteps echoing loudly around the walls and ceiling.

The school was surprisingly empty, but Jenna concluded that it was Saturday so everyone must be enjoying their weekend while it lasted. Looking from door to door she finally came upon room 327, and sighed in relief as she hurriedly ran to stand infront of door to room 328. Fumbling with her key, she pushed the wooden door open and slowly walked inside.

There was one twin bed in the middle of the room, small wooden tables stood on either side, to the right was a door she assumed that led to the bathroom. A small wooden desk stood alone at the far side of the room. But otherwise it was completely empty.

Sighing, Jenna lifted her bags and plopped them on her bed, and reluctantly started to unpack. She had finished putting her clothing away and was now starting to put up her personal belongings, when she suddenly felt unusually drowsy.

"Maybe I can just... take a break..." she mumbled, clumsily shuffling to the soft mattress and collapsing onto the feathery pillows. Then everything went black.

_She was standing in the middle of a three way stop on a highway, staring at a small black car pull of the road and turn its engine off. It was pitch black that night and she could barely make out the outline of the obsidian vehicle. But she could see a figure on the driver's side and one in the passenger seat._

_Then realization hit Jenna like a freight train, she was looking at Denae's car and she and Denae were inside. She was seeing the past._

_Her heart beat faster, when she saw Denae lean over and give her a comforting hug, then she remembered what happened next. And she saw it. A large blue Semi truck was speeding down the road, and Denae's vehicle was literally invisible tonight._

_Her chest tightened and her breathing came out in small gasps. She tried to move her feet to run to the car and warn herself and Denae of the oncoming disaster, but her legs refused to obey her. So instead she cried out, but her voice was little more then a desperate squeeking sound that was swept away by the soft breeze that had picked up in the dead of night._

_Then it happened, the truck blew its horn and pressed on the brakes but it was to late metal clashed against metal, and Jenna screamed out._

The last thing she saw was Denae looking up with horror in her eyes and jumping out of her seat and covering Jenna with her own body, and then it the landscape was gone. She was laying in her own dorm room.

Covered in perspiration, she had beads of sweat streaming down her red cheeks. Her chest heaved up and down with each breath, and her arms and legs trembled. Slowly she composed herself once more, her breathing became normal again, and she wasn't shaking as much.

Suddenly she heard a hard knocking sound against the wood of her door. Realizing that she should probably get up and answer it, she wiped her face with the palm of her hand and shakily got to her feet and wobbled to the door.

Turning the metal knob she swung the door open, and was surprised to see a boy standing outside.

"Whats with all the screaming I was trying to catch some Z's." he questioned, resting his hand on the door frame just beside her face, as he studied her sweaty face, red eyes, and flushed cheeks.

He stood much taller then her, his blonde hair messed up and his plump lips were turned into a frustrated line. He was wearing grey sweat pants and a white tank top shirt. He looked at her with anger and distaste. To any other girl he would have been very "Hot" but to Jenna he was just an spoiled rich kid who needed to learn what the phrase "Hello my name is...".

"Well?" he stated, waiting for her to answer him. He was impatiently tapping his finger on the wood of the door frame.

"Sorry.." she mumbled, just wanting him to leave so she could get back to her own life. Thinking that was what he was waiting for she began to swing the door shut again. But his foot unexpectly blocked her progress.

"Whoah, don't be in such a rush to push me out of your life just yet." he stated pulling the door open again.

Jenna stared at him confusion written all over her features. "What?" she questioned, studying him for an answer.

"Well let's start with you telling me what the shrieking was about." he answered, light eyebrows lifting in curiousity.

Jenna mentally scoffed at him, this ass thought just because he had come down that she was going to start telling him everything about her. She didn't even know his name, and by his tone of voice he had no intention of even caring, he just wanted another girl toy to play with for awhile and then throw away.

He seemed to be becoming more impatient with each passing moment of silence, shifting his gaze from her to the wall or floor. Finally Jenna broke the silence, and responded with a well thought out lie. "I saw a spider in my closet."

The boy lifted his eyebrows slightly and brought his fingers up to his mouth and started to rub his index finger over his bottom lip. "Thats alot of screaming for just one spider."

He concluded smirking.

Jenna looked up at him with scorn and shock. "Good-bye." she exclaimed, opening her door, retreating inside and slamming it in the stranger's face.

She could hear him chuckle quietly to himself, and the sound of his footsteps as they faded out of ear shot.

Leaning against the door frame, Jenna slid to the carpetted floor, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms protectively around her legs. She rested her head on her knees and did what she haddened done since that night at the club with Denae.

She cried.

Sobs reverberated from her small frame, endless tears came flooding down her face, and she just sat there weeping... for her friends... family... and for Denae...

After ten minutes she began to calm down, taking deep shaky breaths. Trembling all over she looked at her watch.

11:00 pm.

Inhaling slowly, she stumbed to her bed, shoving the still full suitcases off the side.

Exhaustion was settling in when she crawled under the clean sheets, and comforter.

The last thing Jenna saw was the full moon outside her window, and then sleep over took her body and mind.


	3. Betting it All!

**Author's Note:** I am still very shocked at how popular this story is. I mean I never thought i would get this many reviews in the first two days (not that I'm complaining, I live for reviews). well I hope this chapter is just as much of a hit. I am going to have some of Reid's point of view in here too. Please Read and then tell me what you think, (that means review).

_Flashbacks._

_**Breaking Away**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

Reluctantly Jenna pryed open her eye lids and stared up drowsily at an unfamiliar ceiling, slowly she began to register all that had happened in the last two days.

Leaving her family and home in Alberta and arriving to the huge Academy at Spencer to start her college education and being harassed by some blonde guy who didn't even know her name. Of course she overlooked the parts about her remembering her past. Thinking that if she focused on the present instead of the past the pain wouldn't be so hard to bare.

Mumbling under her breath, Jenna climbed out of the warm refuge of the sheets, and walked over the carpeted floor and into her small bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Soon afterwards she grabbed a fluffy white towel and went to find the showers.

After wondering aimlessly around the halls for a few mintues, Jenna found what she was looking for. Undressing and climbing into the nearest shower she fiddled with the knobs until she found the right temperature. She let the hot water pour over her tired body until she felt totally relaxed, then grabbing her shampoo she rubbed it through her long hair, letting the water take wash away all the dirt.

Her shampoo smelled like lavender and vanilla. She breathed in the aroma, finding it unusually familiar, thats when then the memory hit her like a bolt of lightening.

_"Jenna you have to come smell this." Called Denae, inhaling the aroma with a smile on her freckled face._

_She went to go stand by her friend obediently, looking curiously at the fancy bottle in Denae's hand. "Smell this." she said handing Jenna the perfume. Doing as she was told she sniffed at the air._

_"Wow! That smells wonderful!" Jenna exclaimed giving the bottle back to Denae, "What is it?"_

_Glancing at the label attached to the bottom of the glass, Denae read "A mix of Lavender, Strawberries and Vamilla."_

_Giggling quietly Jenna corrected her friend. "You mean Vanilla." _

_"Yeah, right. oops." replied Denae, also laughing with her friend. After they had finished giggling Denae suggested. "I think we should buy it. I mean the both of us so we can share."_

_Looking curiously at her friend, Jenna thought it over and said "I think that is a great idea, but why both of us."_

_"Because your to broke to buy it yourself." commented Denae, nudging her playfully in the shoulder. Both girls laughed all the way to the register._

That happened a week before the accident.

Jenna felt extremely cold even with the scalding water running down her body. She remembered that Denae had been wearing the perfume the night of her death.

Slowly she got out of the shower and dried herself off, and walked back to her dorm room.

-------------RJ-------------

"Come on Reid!" Tyler yelled, as he threw an old pair of his gym socks at his roomates head, "I'm hungry!"

Mumbling under his breath he turned over so his back was facing his friend.

"Dude if you don't get up right now, I'm going without you!" Tyler stated, heading for the door.

Smirking Reid turned his blonde head to stare at his companion. "Oh what a threat, what happens next, you threaten to poke my shoulder. No, wave a peice of paper in my face."

"Fine. Then I'll tell Caleb and Pogue about the girl who slammed her door in your face last night." he explained opening the door and heading out.

"Wait, I'm coming." Reid yelled, reluctantly throwing the blankets aside.

"Hurry Up!" Tyler called taking a step back inside the messy room.

Only five minutes later Reid stood wearing baggy blue jeans, a blue sweater with a grey T-shirt over it, and his black fingerless gloves.

"Come on Tyler!" Reid called running past an astonished Tyler slapping him across the shoulder, "I'm hungry!"

-------------RJ-------------

Jenna stood there, unsure of what to do. She was standing in the large cafeteria building, staring at hundreds of teens mulling about with friends or eating their breakfast. All she knew was it was alittle overwhelming.

She cautiously approached the food line, taking her place at the back. Surprisingly the line moved quickly, and she had her tray and was deciding whether to have celery or an apple when suddenly the doors to the hall burst open. Turning she glanced at the source of the disturbance and found that it was the last person she wanted to see that morning.

There he stood, next to a boy with dark brown hair. Everyone turned in his direction (when I say everyone I mean the girls), as he walked inbetween tables, greeting random people as he went. Finally he reached his destination, taking a seat at a table where two boys and two girls sat. One boy had spiky black hair and a wide smile, the other had lond dark blonde hair, and had his arm around a girl with dark skin and even darker hair, the other girl was blonde and was leaning against the spiky haired boys shoulder.

Loosing interest in the bunch, most people turned back to their food or resumed unfinished conversations, where as Jenna decided to take the celery instead of the apple.

Finished paying for her food she glanced around the large hall trying to find a place to sit. Hopelessness settled over her as she saw that the only available seats left were at tables that were already occupied.

Exhaling she looked down at her food. 'I wasn't that hungry anyways.' she thought as she put her tray aside and headed for the exit.

-------------RJ-------------

Reid scanned through the many faces in the huge cafeteria, but he was looking for one in paticular.

"Reid. Dude. you seem out of it today." Pogue stated, poking Reid in the shoulder.

"He's just bummed that a girl slammed the door in his face yesterday." explained Tyler smirking.

Glaring at his best friend Reid exclaimed "See I ever tell you anything ever again."

"A girl actually turned you down?" laughed Caleb, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thats hilarious." Pogue said clutching his tomach from laughing so hard.

Reid looked from boy to boy, "Hahahaha, laugh it up while you can boys."

"What your going to find her again?" asked Tyler curiously.

"I didn't know you took rejection so seriously Reid." Sarah commented, smirking at her friend.

"Whatever." he stated, turning away from them while taking abite out of his sandwich.This just made them laugh harder.

Again he glanced over the faces, but again no such luck.

"Oh come on Reid. we're just bugging you." Caleb said clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah tell us what happened we promise we won't laugh." Exclaimed Kate sitting up like a little child waiting for a bedtime story.

Carefully looking over each of their faces, he decided that he wanted to have fun with this. "Five bucks says all of you do." he said slapping a five on the table.

The brothers looked at eachother grinning, even Sarah and Kate giggled. "Its good to have the old Reid back." Pogue said laying five bucks down on the hard surface of the wooden table.

"It couldn't be that bad." stated Caleb adding his five.

Sarah, Kate and Tyler layed down their money also, but when Reid was about to start speaking Tyler spoke up.

"Dude you know that if we each have you give you a five you have to dish out twenty-five dollars." he explained, waiting her Reid to lay down his money.

"Your on!" he stated, slapping down another twenty dollars.

He could tell by each of their faces that they were calm and confident as he told them what happened that night, but once he reached the part about when she shut the door in his face, he could clearly see that he had won. All five of his friends couldn't suppress the laughter erupted from their throats, and Reid had no shame in telling them the story. I mean why would he, if he got money out of it.

"Well that was fun." stated Tyler as he gave up his money.

"Wish I could stay longer fella's but I got places to go and girls to do." he said as he pocketed all the money and slipped from the table and out the exit.

-------------RJ-------------

Jenna watched as the water sloshed over the smooth rocks and muddy river bank. She could hear the birds chirp in the trees above her, and the wind whistling through the green leaves.

She had found this peaceful place while taking a walk along a hiking trail just outside of the academy. It reminded her of home.

Sighing deeply she lay on the ground, inhaling the smell of the earth beneath her. Jenna wished she could just stay here instead of going back to the school, she remembered the crowded cafeteria and hallways, the openess of the bathrooms. She hated all of it, but would put up with it.

Tears threatened to fall as she remembered.

_"Denae come look at this." Jenna called from her seat at the computer desk._

_"What?" Denae asked, coming to peer over her friend's shoulder at the computer screen._

_"This sounds like the perfect school." she exclaimed sliding over to make room for her comrade._

_"Spencer Academy." Denae read. "Sounds like a school for rich kids to me."_

_"Yeah but thats what makes it so good." explained Jenna, smiling up at her friend, "We could prove the books wrong, prove that normal teens like you and me can make it!"_

_Denae looked at Jenna curiously, wondering why she was saying these things. "Jenna you don't need to prove anyone wrong you will always be the smartest and most efficient in the class."_

_Glancing up at her friend, Jenna felt the tears come to her eyes, but pushed them back. "Thanks Denae... But I still want to do this... I want to go to that school, and you can come with me, you are just as smart and capable as any other student."_

_Smiling at her companion Denae slowly nodded her head._

"Sorry you won't be here with me Denae." Jenna stated to the air around her. "But I promise I will do my best for you. I will prove to these rich kids anyone can do anything they set their mind too!"

With those confident words Jenna scrambled to here feet and sprinted back to the school.


	4. Bad First Day

**Author's Note:** I am so glad that you guys love this story. It is so much fun to write (I mean except the sad parts). I am sorry this wasn't as fast as my other updates but I have been busy and stuff but I will make it worth the wait. Please Review.

_Italics: _Flashbacks

_Italics and Underlined:_ Words from a book

_**Breaking Away**_

_**By**_

_**Shorty6692**_

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

Jenna felt her mind being forcefully pulled back into reality, and her drowsy limbs waking from their slumber. Withdrawing her hand from its refuge under the sheets she reached for the source of the annoying sound. Finally her tired fingers rested upon the black alarm clock Jenna turned her head to face the annoyance, and her eyes widened in shock and horror.

8:34am.

Class started in half an hour!

Scrambling from the blankets Jenna, cursed under her breath.

'I can't be late! I can't be late!' she thought frantically, reaching for her navy blue uniform, 'Not on the first day!'

After shoving her arms and legs into the clothing, and clumsily brushing her hair she glanced at the clock once again.

8:43am

Nearly shouting in fright she grabbed an elastic and wrapping it around her hair, when suddenly it snapped with a resounding "Twang!"

Growling in frustration she searched her bathroom drawers for a new one. But no such luck. Jenna then started to rummage around in her still full suitcases.

8:54am

Giving up the futile search she grabbed her school books and roughly shoved them in her bag. Swinging the backpack over her shoulder she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Only a few careless students were still in the hallway as she zoomed past in search of her first subject. Plucking her schedule from her pocket she scanned over the list.

9:00 am - World Literature Room # 256 with Mr. Beattie.

Jenna looked up at the room just ahead of her. It read.

Room # 134

That meant the classroom she wanted was on the otherside of school.

Exhaling loudly she began to run, following the room numbers to her destination, but when she reached room # 200, her heart fell when she heard the shrill ringing of the first bell. Reluctantly, Jenna slowed her pace to a disappointed walk.

'So much for proving everyone wrong.' she thought, as she approached her destination. But surprisingly she never even made it to the door, for something (or someone) was blocking her progress.

"Isn't it a surprise meeting you here." he stated leaning his shoulder against the wall beside them.

Looking up, Jenna inwardly groaned, for there stood the blonde boy who had knocked on her door. She just stared at him, wanting desperately for him to disappear (or atleast move).

"I thought I heard screaming last night." he exclaimed, a smirk playing its way onto his handsome features, "Did you see another spider, maybe two this time."

Jenna flinched as she remembered waking up sweaty and trembling, having seen the replay on Denae's death in her sleep. She didn't even know she had been screaming during the event. Tears threatened to fall when she remembered how Denae had used her own body to cover Jenna. But she pushed them aside, not wanting to give this jerk the satisfaction in seeing her cry.

He seemed to see her eyes grow watery for the grin on his face disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "It was only a joke." he explained, as she lowered her head, her dirty blonde hair coming to cover her face from his gaze.

Just then the tardy bell resounded throughout the now empty hallway, signalling the start of class. Bringing her head up, Jenna looked at him in scorn before side stepping and opening the door, pausing in her progress only once to say "Good-bye." and then she slammed the classroom door in his face.

-------------RJ-------------

Reid watched her open and close the door. He was now standing alone in the large hallway, staring at where she had stood only moments ago, his features marred in confusion.

'It was only a joke.' he thought wondering what the big deal was. But then he remembered her eyes, the dull grey color. If you looked at her close enough you could tell that they had once been full of life and spark. But now the life was gone, replaced with dreary nothing.

They had been the same when he had knocked on her door that night. Lifeless and empty.

Reid then remembered how her face had clouded over when he had mentioned the screaming, as if she had been in a completely different place.

Mentally he punched himself for even mentioned it. But the way he was angry with himself... it was different... it confused him. If he was with any other girl and he made some smart ass comment and they were offended he would just move on to the next woman who looked at him.

But with her...

Pushing the thought aside, Reid grabbed the door knob and pulled it open, stepped inside, and then shut it firmly behind him.

-------------RJ-------------

Jenna had quickly found a seat without the teacher even noticing that she had come in late. She had taken a seat next to a girl with long red hair, who was the stroking the hair of the boy beside her. The girl stared at her as if she were an alien when she took her seat, so Jenna scooted as far away from her as she could without falling off the cushioned bench, and opened her reading book.

"Class," called Mr. Beattie, smoothing his comb over as if it made him look attractive, "I have some rules that I want to lay down before we get started..."

Just then the opened and in walked the the boy Jenna had been speaking with only minutes ago. Jenna turned away with anger as he made is way up the steps and to his seat next to the boy he had entered the cafeteria with yesterday.

"Mr. Garwin is it?" said the short teacher reading over some notes on his desk "Your just in time to here my first rule... Tardiness will not be tolerated, but since it is the first day I will let it slide."

"Yes sir." the blonde stated, mock saluting the educator, "I will be here everyday at 0900 hours sir!"

The classroom erupted in laughter, all but Jenna who just roled her eyes and returned to the sea of letters in the book before her.

_...Sherremy's expression made her feel like the time she had carried an armful of still-green fruit back to the viallge as a young child. "No one can know all the people. Not even the great ones. But yes, we know many people, many tongues."_

_"What is it like to fly in the air?"_

"Ms. Duursma."

_Sherremy turned to the wall and didn't answer. her wings shook with weeping._

"Ms. Duursma?"

_She wept for hours, long after Raff returned with a woven bag of dead rodents slung over his shoulder. Nothing he did consoled her, and the only words she spoke were, "Go away. Leave me alone." In the end she fell asleep still sobbing..._

""Ms. Duursma!"

Jenna hastily lifted her head, to find Mr. Beattie standing over her desk, face red with anger. "Ms. Duursma, you are here in my class to learn about World Literature, not waste your time reading such nonsense about flying people and boys with rodents over their shoulders!"

A few of her classmates including the red head seated beside her, snickered quietly, quite enjoying the embarrasment brought upon the new girl.

"Yes Mr. Beattie.." she mumbled, looking at her feet.

Satisfied, he shuffled down to his desk once again. Jenna sighed in relief thinking that the attention brought on her was over.

"Oh and Ms. Duursma, it has come to my understanding that you transferred here from Alberta Canada." Mr. Beattie stated, turning to glance at her once again. "Is that correct?"

Alittle confused, Jenna slowly nodded her head, her body tensing from the many eyes that were fixed on her.

"Howdy ya'll." exclaimed the boy seated next to the red haired girl.

Some more laughter was heard, and Jenna felt the red rise to her cheeks.

"That's enough class, settle down." instructed Mr. Beattie, waving his hands to calm the noise, "And Mr. Abbott, you can think about your next stupid comment in detention."

Mumbling something, the boy glared over at Jenna, but she took no notice as she closed the book and stuffed it in her school bag.

"Ok class today we will be talking about..."

Jenna's mind drifted, as she remembered when she was just entering kindergarten...

_"Hi my names Denae." stated a little girl, coming to join Jenna at the monket bars. "What's yours?"_

_"J-Jenna." she answered shyly, clinging to the blue bars, feet dangling above the gravel playground floor._

_"Well Jenna do you want to be my friend?" she asked as if it was the easiest thing in the world._

_"Um..." Jenna stuttered, but was suddenly shoved from behind, "AHH!" she shrieked as she fell to the rocks below._

_Jumping down, Denae came to a crying Jenna's aid, examining the large scrape along her knee._

_"Have a nice trip?" questioned Billy, as he watched the scene with satisfaction._

_"Billy Andrews you are so gonna pay for that!" yelled Denae lunging at the boy and tackling him to the ground._

Her throat tightened as she smiled at the memory. Jenna also thought of the time she had caught Denae kissing Billy behind the jungle gym in ninth grade. Her throat tightened as the memories came flooding back to her in a wave of grieve and pain.

Suddenly a shrill ringing sound brought her back to the present. Students climbed to their feet and were beginning to make their way to the exit.

"Remember kids, read chapter 7 and 8 for tomorrow!" called Mr. Beattie waving the text book in the air.

Registering that it was the end of first period Jenna slowly gathered her books and papers and got to her feet, and hurriedly ran down the steps to the door. But in her hast to leave and make it to her next class on time, her foot caught on the bottom step, and she the next thing she knew, the ground was rushing to meet her.

Jenna, shut her eyes tight and braced herself for the painful landing, but it never came. Lifting her lids cautiously she surprisingly found the carpet only centimetres from her nose.

"First your late for class, then the teacher tells you off, and now you are tripping over your own feet. Not thats a great start to your first day." stated an all to familiar voice just above her.

Thats when Jenna felt the strong arms securely wrapped around her waist. She could feel him lift her effortlessly from her current post above the floor and back to normal standing position.

His arms lingered for only a matter of seconds then unwound themselves. Jenna turned slightly to face him, he had a smirk plastered on his lips and was looking down at her in amusement.

Jenna felt her cheeks turn a darker shade of red, and then the anger welled up inside her once again, why was he always the one she came face to face with. Why couldn't have been a smart boy with actual morals, instead of a jerk who assumed any female would crawl into bed with him.

"Thank you." she mumbled as she pushed away from him and was headed for the door once again.

-------------RJ-------------

Reid watched her body faded from his view, as she closed the door behind her. Grinning he picked his bag off the floor and slung it over his shoulder. She had been blushing when she looked at him.

'Maybe there's hope after all?' he thought exitting the room and heading down the hall to his next class.

But then he thought, why was he chasing this girl? What made her so special? He didn't even know her name. But then again he hadn't known the names of most of the other girls he had pursued either.

Turning the corner, he saw a glimpse of her uniform down the hall, and then it was gone.

He recalled how her hair had smelled faintly of lavender and vanilla, then also involuntarily thought of how her frame had fit so perfectly against his.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind of these thoughts.

For Pete's sake, he was Reid Garwin, he didn't think such nonsense. He was a more get in, get out sort of guy, and it always seemed to work for him before. So why not now?

But again the nagging thought came to mind. She was different.

'Thats for sure.' he thought, lifting his blonde eyebrows.

She had been the only girl who hadn't gawked at him the first time they had laid eyes on him, she never giggled at any of his jokes, and she even seemed to find him... well...annoying.

Reid was right, she was certainly different.


	5. Painful Reminders

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, I took like a 10 kilometre walk today, so I could get some inspiration, and it worked. so I hope you like this chapter, cuz I have my aching feet to thank for it. Please Read and Review.

_Flashbacks._

_**Breaking Away**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

Jenna's next two classes were quite uneventful. She took notes and listened to the teacher as best she could. No one took any notice of her and she was thanful for it, she was also thankful that the blonde boy who seemed to keep popping up everywhere wasn't there either

Walking into the large room she glanced around the benches to find a seat that was unoccupied, seeing one in the back, Jenna climbed the steps and sat down, trying desperately to not attract unwanted attention to herself.

She looked around the room, it was identical to the previous ones she had been in. Green cushioned benches for the students, and a wooden desk at the front for the assigned teacher.

Sighing heavily, Jenna watched as students whispered with friends, smiling and laughing without a care in the world.

She remembered when she had been exactly like them.

_"Hey Jenna!" Denae yelled, running up to meet her friend, "How was your summer?"_

_"Good I guess." she answered, smiling at her comrade, 'But I missed my friends."_

_It was the beginning of their seventh grade year. The beginning of junior high._

_"So you nervous about high school?" Denae asked, turning the knob of their homeroom door._

_"Not really, but I hope the teachers aren't really strict." Jenna said, following Denae into the unfamiliar room._

_"Yeah me too." she replied taking a seat in the back of the classroom._

_Jenna took a seat in the wooden desk infront of her friend. Soon their grade seven teacher walked into the room coming to stand by the desk in the front of the room facing all the new faces._

_"Ok students, lets break up into groups of 4 or 5, and catch up with eachother on what we did over the summer." he stated clapping his hands in a sign to begin the assigned activity._

_Immediately groups of friends ran to cling to eachother, not wanting to be seperated. Jenna, Denae, Taylor and Jessica stood in the corner of the room, coversing in happy voices, when suddenly Eric Haarsma, the class clown raised his hand the air, waving it vigoriously._

_"Yes Eric what is it?" asked the teacher, smiling at the boy._

_"Well I have a very important question to ask." he stated, loweirng his hand, "It is life changing! Experiance molding! Did I mention Life changing?"_

_A few students giggled, at his stupid ranting._

_"Mr. Haarsma please just ask your important question." exclaimed the teacher, his patience wearing thin by each passing moment._

_"Um... Can I go to the bathroom?"_

_The classroom erupted in laughter, as the teacher waved him away, and Eric exited the room waving to all of his friends. Jenna and her friends just roled their eyes and went back to their conversation._

_"Eric can ask a stupid question better then anyone I know." exclaimed Taylor, shaking her head._

_The girls chuckled at her comment, then the teacher asked for he students to take their seats and they reluctantly sat down._

"Excuse me, Is this seat taken?"

Jenna quickly glanced up, looking for the source of the polite voice, and her eyes fell upon a girl with medium length red hair with blonde and dark red streaks through it.

"Um no." she replied, eyeing the short girl.

Smiling widely, she happily took the seat next to Jenna.

"Hi!" she exclaimed holding out her hand, "My name is Diana, what yours?"

Hesitantly, Jenna shook her hand and answered, "Jenna."

"Thats a nice name." she responded, grinning widely at Jenna.

Reluctantly, Jenna smiled back and then, turned to look at the front, where the instructor was now standing.

The rest of class passed by very slowly. Diana spoke to Jenna about many things during the hour, and Jenna would just nod or smile politely, wanting very much to be left alone. Grateful for the lunch bell, Jenna hastily climbed out of her seat and walked down the stairs to the exit.

Once out in the crowded hallway, she made her way to the doors of the cafeteria, but was interrupted in her slow progress by a familiar voice beside her.

"Hey Jenna, do you want to eat lunch together today?" Diana asked, coming to walk beside Jenna.

Um.." Jenna responded not quite sure what to say, she really didn't mind the idea of company, but it was almost alien to have someone actaually ask if she wanted to have lunch with them. "Sure I guess."

"Great!" the girl responded taking Jenna by the arm and leading her to the lunch hall.

After grabbing their food and finding a seat in the crowded cafeteria, Diana started up a conversation as if it was the easiest thing in the world for her.

"So you transferred from Alberta?" she asked, taking a bite out of her broccoli.

"Yeah," Jenna responded shyly, still alittle eerie about actually talking to someone else.

"I love it there, the mountains and prairies are wonderful," Diana replied looking dreamily into space.

"You lived there?" asked Jenna, surprised at herself for being so bold.

"Yeah, I've moved seven times since I was eight," she responded, eyes turning downcast at the question, "My parents divorced when I was little."

"I'm sorry." exclaimed Jenna, not sure what else to say.

"Don't be, you didn't even know until I told you and it happened a long time ago, so lets move on and talk about something else." Diana replied once again smiling.

Jenna just nodded, poking at her salad with her metal fork, wondering how this girl could just be so happy all the time.

"I just got a great idea!" said Diana so suddenly that Jenna almost spilled her water. "You should come with me to Nicky's tonight!"

"What?" she asked, confused at her sudden outburst.

"Come to Nicky's with me tonight!" Diana explained, a wide smile plastered on her pink lips. "It would be so much fun, please?!"

"Um OK..." Jenna responded, again surprised by her answer.

"YAY!" she squeeled giving Jenna a big bear hug, then glancing at her watch, she exclaimed, "Oh I am so sorry but I have to be somewhere!" Climbing to her feet, she grabbed her bag, and started to hurry to the exit, then stopped and turned to a confused Jenna. "Be ready at 9 o'clock, and what is your room number?"

"Uh... 328..."

"Ok I'll see you then, bye!" Diana yelled, and then she was gone as fast as she appeared.

Jenna was sitting at her unfinished lunch still registering everything that had happened, when the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch.

-------------RJ-------------

Jenna stood infront of her full length mirror examining her handiwork. She wore a brown T-shirt, with a chestnut and gold lettering in the middle, a pair of worn down jeans, with flip-flops and a dark jean jacket, she also had her hair long dark hair down. Glancing at her clock, it read.

8:48 pm.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Sighing, Jenna slowly walked to the door, and pulled it open. There stood Diana, dressed in a jean skirt, and a orange halter top, she also wore her hair up in a messy bun, and on her feet were a pair of brown flip-flops.

"Hi Jenna!" she exclaimed grinning from ear to ear, "I love your outfit!"

"Thanks," she replied, cheeks turning a light red shade.

"Well lets not stand out here all day lets go!" the happy girl shouted, grasping Jenna's hand in her's and leading her out of the school.

-------------RJ-------------

Finally they pulled up to an average looking building with huge neon letters flashing at the front that read.

Nicky's

Smiling, Diana parked her red car on a street not so far away, and eagerly climbed out.

"Come on Jenna we're missing all the fun!" she called walking across the street toward the building.

Jenna reluctantly exited the car, looking at the worn down bar. The whole situation reminded her far to much about that horrible night one year ago.

"Diana." she called to the excited girl not to far away, "This was a mistake I want to go back to school!"

Halting in her progress toward the building, Diana looked back at her companion, "What are you talking about we only just got here, why would you want to back to the school?"

Coming over she wrapped her arm around Jenna's trembling shoulders and led her into the crowded bar.

Diana swung the wooden door open, and Jenna was almost overwhelmed by the sights, sounds and smells. Small tables that sat four people were randomly placed across the large room, pool tables were being used in the back by many different girls and guys. Jenna heard laughing, music blaring in the backround, and the sound of pool sticks hitting the number balls. It smelt of cigarette smoke, cedar wood from the tables and sweat.

Jenna's insides seemed to be in knots and she felt beads of her own sweat gathering on the back of her neck. She looked over the crowds of people, as glimpses of the past appeared in her mind's eye.

She let Diana lead her to an empty table, and sit her down. "Hey do you want something?" she asked, pointing to the bar stationed at the middle of the huge room.

The only answer Jenna managed was a slow shake of the head, her whole body felt as if it were freezing, and her limbs were shaking slightly. She watched Diana nod and head over to the bar and ask for a drink, and she was left alone.

Soon Jenna couldn't here any noise, everyone in the bar seemed to disappear and she only saw was Denae smiling at her while James lead her gently out of the resturant, but then the scene changed and she saw him ravaging her body like it was something for sale. She remembered the pain and tears as she asked Denae to take her home, then the light from the truck's headlights spilling into the car and the crunch of metal clashing against metal.

"Jenna have you met my cousin Reid?"

Suddenly the bar atmosphere was back, the smell of smoke lingered all over. She was looking at Diana, and then she glimpsed the person standing beside her...

"Well look who it is long time no see, shorty." exclaimed the blonde boy beside Diana.

Jenna took no notice of him, she could feel the tears falling from her eyes, and streaming down her flushed cheeks, and the pain that squeezed at her heart like a vice.

Hastily she climbed to feet, knocking the chair over as she did so, she squeezed through the group of people by the door and ran out into the fresh air. She kept running even when she heard the footsteps and a voice calling behind her. Jenna ran across the street, nearly being run over by a passing car.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body and her held her firmly in place.

"What is the matter with you!" said a familiar voice just behind her.

"Let me go!" she yelled, struggling against the grip around her waist, "Please! I can't stay there, Please!"

"Not until I know that you won't commit suicide or something!" he stated, squeezing her tighter against his sturdy frame.

Jenna fought against him none the less, and suddenly she threw her leg backwards catching him on the knees, making him loosen his grip slightly. That was all she needed and she was running once again.

Hearing him gasping in pain, she knew he wouldn't be able to catch her now.

Finally when she was standing infront of the school doors, she stopped. Her lungs felt ready to pop, and her legs felt like lead.

Slowly, Jenna pushed the big doors open and walked inside. Tears still ran steadily down her face, unable to stop, and the pain from the memories clutched at her body, making it hard to breath.

Soon she reached her dorm and clumsily shoved her key into the hole. Her eyes were becoming heavy and her limbs felt like spaghetti noodles, as she shoved the door open and closed it firmly behind her.

Jenna shuffled tiredly to the bed and collapsed onto the mattress, still fully clothed, giving in to the sleep that devoured at her body and mind.

-------------RJ-------------

Reid watched as her body faded down the street, the throbbing pain in his leg made it impossible for him to catch her now.

Taking one last look in the direction she had fled, he limped back to Nicky's.

Shoving the door open he walked inside, still grimacing at the pain in his knee. 'Who knew that chick had such a pwerful kick.' he thought making his way over to his cousin Diana, and his other friends who had gathered by the table.

"So did you catch her?!" Diana asked frantically, looking at him with worry in her blue eyes.

Reid looked back at her, then shook his head, glancing down at his feet.

"I wonder what made her so desperate to get out?" Sarah asked, chewing on her fingernails deep in thought.

"Maybe she had to go to the bathroom really bad?" replied Tyler, trying to make the serious situation... well... not so serious.

"Shut up Tyler!" exclaimed Reid, taking a seat and rubbing his throbbing knee, "She said something like, I can't stay there!"

"Maybe the whole party atmosphere freaked her out?" Pogue questioned, hoping to find an answer to the question.

"I don't think so, did you see all the tears, and how pale she was?" concluded Diana.

The group fell silent trying desperately to figure out what had gone wrong. But with little success.

"Well whatever it was, we should probably keep an eye on her." Caleb stated, looking directly at Reid,

"What?" he asked, still angry that she had gotten away from him.

"Well, she must be the girl that slammed the door in your face." he answered, a smile coming to his face.

"Yeah Reid, I have never seen you run after someone so fast in my lifetime." Kate explained, poking him in the chest.

Reid looked away from them, a red tinge coming to his cheeks. He didn't know why he had suddenly gone after her. it was like impulse, or something. He remembered how she had struggled so violently against him, like she wasn't afraid to hurt herself in the process. The thought that she might do something stupid had come to mind.

Well, Caleb was right about one thing. They would have to keep an eye out for her.


	6. Nightmares

**Author's Note:** Thanx for all of your reviews. They mean alot to me. Well this is the best story I have ever written and it means alot that you like it too. Well I hope everyone likes this chapter too. Please Read and Review.

PS: If your wondering why Reid still only calls Jenna "Her" or "She" its because he still doesn't know her name. Sorry if I didn't make that clear.

_Flashbacks_

_Nightmares_

_**Breaking Away**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

Jenna woke the next morning feeling confused, she looked down at herself and realized she was still fully dressed. Thats when the memory of last night rushed back to her. Tears involuntarily ran down her cheeks, creating wet dots over her sheets. A soft sob emitted from her sore throat seeming very loud in the silent room.

Slowly, Jenna took deep breaths in and out, finally composing herself.

Reluctantly she crawled out from the covers and examined herself in the mirror at the far corner of the dorm room. Her jeans and shirt were wrinkled, and her hair was everywhere. Jenna nearly laughed at herself.

She stripped from her current garments and walked to the bathroom. While she was in the middle of brushing her teeth, someone knocked frantically on her door. Surprised, she shuffled to the door and opened it.

There stood Diana, smiling happily at her.

"Hi Jenna!" she exclaimed, "How are you today?"

Her toothbrush stuck out of her mouth limply and she looke at the girl dunbfounded. "Um Dood." she replied, words coming out funny because of the hard object protruding from her mouth.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to walk to class with me today," explained the still smiling girl, "I checked your schedule, we both have Mathematics."

Jenna was quite surprised by this girl, "Um Diana, it is only 7:45" she responded taking the toothbrush out of her mouth.

"Oh well, can I come in then?" Diana asked, pointing into the room.

"Um ok." she replied, confused by Diana's strange request.

Jenna led her into the room, indicating for her to make herself at home, then turned back to the bathroom to finish cleaning herself up. After brushing her knotty hair and putting her school uniform on she turned to Diana, still curious by the girl's strange behavior. Looking over the girl, she noticed that she was watching her with curiousity and sympathy. That's when Jenna remembered how she left Diana at the bar last night.

"Um Diana." she exclaimed not sure how to phrase it, "I'm...um...I'm sorry about last night."

Diana, looked up at her and smiled, "Thats fine I had Reid to keep me company."

Jenna remembered how she had called the blonde boy Reid. 'So thats his name.' she thought, as she remembered how he had tryed to stop her that night.

"He's your cousin?" Jenna asked suddenly, surprising herself witht the question.

Diana smiled up at her playfully, "Yeah he is." she responded, "Have you talked to him?"

Jenna scowled slightly as she recalled how he kept popping up everywhere uninvited and lied, "No."

"Oh, OK." Diana replied still smirking.

Jenna turned away uncomfortably under the smiling girls studying eyes and pretended to be adjusting her navy blazer.

-------------RJ-------------

_Reid saw her slumped over, her back to him. Slowly he walked to the body and knelt over to see her face._

_He recoiled at the sight before him, where the colorful irises should have been were replaced by a dark lifeless void, that stared into the empty space just infront of her. Her dark hair clung to her pale face with sweat, but the worst part was the blood, the crimson liquid that smelled horribly like iron. It spilled from her wrists and chest, pooling on the cold floor beneath his feet._

_"Hey, snap out of it!" he yelled clutching at her limp arms, shaking her desperately. _

_She took no notice of his frantic actions, she watched the red liquid stain the ground beneath her body._

_"Hey!!" he called once again, tears falling from his blue eyes. His voice sounded far away, small and insignificant._

_"She's gone and its my fault..." she whispered, tears falling from her own eyes, but her face held no emotion._

_"What are you talking about?!" he questioned, squeezing her shoulders so hard that, he knew that it would leave purple bruises._

_Suddenly he was being pulled away from her, farther and farther away. Reid struggled against the invisible bonds that pulled at his body, trying desperately to reach her dying frame. But his futile attempts were useless compared to the strings pulling at his fighting arms and legs._

_The last thing he saw was her crumbling to the ground, unmoving and lifeless. _

"Reid, dude wake up!"

Quickly, he sat up coming face to face with his roomate.

"You were having a nightmare." Tyler stated, looking at his best friend in concern.

Reid sat there, trying to fill his empty lungs with air. Covered in sweat he even had tears coming down his cheeks. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he wiped his wet face with his palm. He could still see her bloody body crumbling to the ground in his minds eye.

Slowly he turned his head to look at the black clock beside his bed.

8:05 am.

"Come on man, we have to get ready for class." Tyler explained, throwing his friend a red T-shirt.

Looking down at the T-shirt, Reid saw the blood that had covered his hands as he shook her shoulders. He grabbed the shirt and threw it away in disgust.

His heart was still pounding against his rib cage as he crawled out of bed and began to get ready for class.

-------------RJ-------------

Finally the first bell resounded around the school buildings, issuing the start of the day. Jenna had insisted they take seats in the back of the room, not wanting to call any unwanted attention to herself.

Glancing around the room, Jenna saw some familiar faces of students who had been in her other classes yesterday. Suddenly her eyes fell upon a head of blonde hair, two rows ahead of her and Diana.

A frown appeared on her face as she remembered what he had said the night before.

_"Please! I can't stay there, Please!"_

_"Not until I know you won't commit suicide or something!" he stated, squeezing her tighter against his sturdy frame._

She felt the tears sting at her eyes, as she felt the impact of his words slowly sink in.

Glancing down at her wrist, Jenna saw the pale white scars left there from seven months ago.

_Jenna glanced down at her wrist, tracing the blue veins with the tip of her finger. She could feel her slow and steady pulse threw the milky white skin._

_She hated it... The pounding of it aginst her ribcage... It was driving her insane... How could still beat when she had died long ago._

_Jenna tightly gripped the sharp blade in her hand, so hard that her knuckles had turned white. Slowly she lifted the metal to her wrist. A small, far away voice in her mind pleaded with her to reconsider, to think of her parents and family who loved her so much. But a larger more powerful voice told her to do it, to rid herself of the everlasting pain, and hatred._

_Guess who won._

_Blood gushed from the wound in her wrist. It stained the sheets on her bed and dripped to the grey rug beneath her feet. _

_Her vision began to go blur, and she began to feel light-headed. But surprisingly there was no pain... absolutely none... just the feeling of a warm liquid streaming down her hand and dripping from her fingers._

_Jenna heard someone open the door to her bedroom._

_"Jenna, honey. dinner's rea..." the voice trailed off with the sharp intake of breath. "Bill! Call an ambulance! Call an ambulance!!"_

_She could make out the shape of her mother's body running to her side and sobbing into her hair. "Jenna honey stay with me! Don't close your eyes! Don't close your eyes!!"_

_That was a hard request to grant, Jenna's eye felt extremely heavy, and it would have been the easiest thing in thw world just to close them and go into a deep sleep. A sleep that she would never wake up from._

_The last thing she remembered was the loud ringing of sirens and the loud, crying voices of her parents, then everything went black._

If her mother wouldn't of found her, she wouldn't be here right now. But Jenna wasn't quite sure if she was happy or upset about it.

"Jenna are you alright?" Diana questioned, concern in her blue brown eyes, "You seem... well... somewhere else."

Jenna stared at her and nodded her head and responded softly as she rubbed at her scarred wrist, "I'm fine."

-------------RJ-------------

"OK class My name is Mr. Sikkens and I am here to teach you mathematics, nothing more, nothing less." the tall teacher in the front stated looking over the wide aray of students in the seats before him. Suddenly his eyes fell upon Reid Garwin and he shook his head, frowning. "Mr. Garwin can you at least pretend to be listening like your fellow classmates?"

Reid slowly lifted his head from their refuge between his folded arms, "Um sorry I didn't quite catch that?"

"Mr. Garwin why are you here if you won't even listen?" Mr. Sikkens asked holding the bridge of his nose.

"Um because my parents are trying to raise an educated child, but are having little success." he responded, smirking. Most girls in the class giggled loudly at his smart ass comment.

"Well maybe you can think of ways to make your parents proud while your in detention." explained Mr. Sikkens, turning to write some equations on the chalkboard behind him. "And

Ms. Duursma can join you since she seems to find reading a book more important then her education."

The class turned to look up at her. She froze and stared at the educator at the front of the room, slowly closing her book and placing it in her bag.

Reid followed the students gaze and looked up at her. She was blushing violently trying desperately to ignore the many studying eyes.

"Wouldn't be the first time she called to much attention to herself." exclaimed Aaron Abbott from the other side of the room.

"At least she know how to read Aaron's," he countered, not sure why he was even defending the girl. "An accomplishment that you can only dream about."

The classroom erupted in loud laughter and Mr. Sikkens even grinned slightly, then regained his composure.

"Ok class thats enough." he stated, "We have lots to do today so lets get started shall we."

The laughter died down and everyone began to copy the handwriting on the board at the front of the room.

Reid chanced a look behind him. She was looking at him with curiousity in her lifeless eyes. He smiled at her, but she just looked away betraying no emotion, not even blushing.

Looking back at the front of the room, Reid realized that he had never heard her laugh or even seen her smile.

-------------RJ-------------

Jenna reluctantly got to her feet when the bell rang and began to descend down the stairs to the exit. She was feeling surprisingly drowsy and her vision was beginning to blur.

"Man, that class is so boring!" exclaimed Diana, walking out into the hallway, coming up beside Jenna.

Jenna nodded, wobbling slightly on her feet, feeling a sudden nauseous sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"Um are you ok?" Diana asked, gripping Jenna's arm to keep her steady.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine..." she answered, getting to her feet and continuing down the hall to their next class.

Jenna could barely keep her eyes open for the next few subjects, she felt heavy, tired and quite unhealthy. She heard nothing of what the teachers had said, and when she tried to read something the letters and words seemed to float off the page.

Diana kept asking if she was alright, and she knew that she meant well but the nonstops questions were beginning to annoy her.

As the two made their way out into the hallway and toward the cafeteria, Jenna nearly collapsed against the wall.

"Jenna I think you should go see the nurse." suggested Diana, helping her up for the seventeenth time that morning.

"No Diana!" Jenna stated firmly, getting to her feet and continuing down the hall.

Finally the two made it to the cafeteria and found their place in the food line.

"Hey ladies." exclaimed an all to familiar voice behind Jenna. She turned and glanced at the tall boy.

"Oh, hi Reid!" Diana said happily, turning to look up at the blonde boy. "How were your classes today?"

"Oh same old, same old," he answered, shrugging his shoulders, 'Boring, and boring."

Diana giggled, and looked over at Jenna and her smile disappeared, "Oh my gosh Jenna, you are so pale!"

"I'm fine Diana." she stated her voice, coming out in a hoarse whisper.

"You have to go see the nurse!" Diana continued leading her out of her place in line and toward the door. "And besides you have an hour and a half until class starts again that is plenty of time to take some medicine for whatever you have."

Jenna glanced at the girl and threw her hands up in the air in defeat, "Fine, but there is nothing wrong with me!"

Releasing herself from Diana's grip she slowly open the cafeteria doors and was about to step out when someone called behind her.

"I'll come with you."

Jenna looked to see Reid jogging up beside her and pushing the door open the rest of the way.

"I'm fine by myself!" she stated following him out of the loud hall.

"Yeah right." he answered, smirking down at her, "This is coming from a girl who tripped on her own feet coming down the stairs."

Jenna sighed but didn't say anything in response. Somewhere at the back of her mind she found the idea of having someone to walk with comforting for a change.

They were rounding the last corner before the infirmary when Jenna felt the nauseous feeling return. Clutching the water fountain beside her, she could feel the bile rise from her stomach.

"Hey are you ok?" Reid asked stopping in his progress to look at her.

Suddenly she got sick all over the hallway floor, her stomach heaved and she felt the sweat building along her brow. Soon the renching stopped and she stood there trembling, her hand cramping up from clutching the water fountain so hard.

"You done?" he asked looking at her curiously.

She was about to respond when she felt her knees buckle beneath her and the hard ground coming to painfully meet her.

"Jenna?" Reid questioned taking a step toward her.

Unexpectedly she felt a sharp pain course threw her body, causing her to cry out. Tears were beginning to stream down her face, pooling on the floor beneath her head.

"Jenna!" he yelled running to her side.

Her vision began to grow black and she could feel the darkness devour at her body and mind.

"Jenna!!"

The last thing she saw was Reid gently lifting her head up off the ground and looking down at her with concern and worry evident on his features.

Then it was black.


	7. Two Months

**Auhtor's Note:** Ok everyone I know this story seems like a bottomless pit of saddness but you just have to be patient with things I have a plan for this story and remember you can never rush perfection (just kidding). Well I know all of you are wondering what happened to Jenna well this is the chapter that will tell you all. I think it will be quite an unexpected surprise (wink wink).

_Flashbacks._

_Beginning._

**Headlines and News Article.**

_**Breaking Away**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

_Voices..._

_Far away voices..._

_She could hear them..._

_They were talking about her..._

"What's wrong with her?" asked a concerned male voice.

"Well I don't know how to explain it really." exclained an unfamiliar woman's voice.

"Can you try?"

"Ok. It seems that she is experiencing serious depression, but there is something else to it."

"What?"

"Well do you see these scars here?"

Jenna could faintly feel a warm hand lift up her wrist and trace the markings left there.

"Yeah." exclaimed the boy.

"That shows signs that this girl has tried to commit suicide before."

"And?"

"There's more to it." explained the woman, putting Jenna's wrist back to her side. "This girl's body is slowly dying."

"What!?"

"I have evidence here that her brain is sending signals to her body...Well to put it simply she doesn't want to live anymore, I thinks she doesn't feel the need too."

"And that means... what?"

"Well it appears to me that her body is very slowly shutting down, and... she..."

"What?"

"She only has 2... 4 months, tops, to live."

Jenna heard the boy fall silent.

"Um Mr. Garwin?" asked the nurse, "How do you know this girl?"

He was silent for a few moments before softly answering.

"I don't."

The room fell deadly silent, you could've heard a pin drop, when suddenly the nurse said.

"You can stop this process Mr. Garwin..."

"How?" he asked urgently.

"Well you must help her find a reason to live."

"But how do I do that?"

"Make friends with her, talk to her. Find out why she is the way she is." explained the nurse encouragingly, "That may be the only way to save her."

"What do I do with her now?"

"Find a place where she can rest for the mean time.

"And what about school?"

"I will write each of you a note excusing you and Ms. Duursma here from two weeks of classes."

"Why me too?"

"Because I am assigning you the very important job of saving this girl's life." the doctor firmly stated, then added with alittle humor in her voice, "From what I've heard it will be a good life lesson for you Mr. Garwin."

Jenna felt her senses cloud over once again, and the darkness engulfed her body and mind. The last thing she remembered was a pair of strong arms carefully lifting her off the infirmary cot.

-------------RJ-------------

Reid gently picked Jenna up off the cot, one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees, so that her head rested perfectly against his shoulder.

'How can she be so light?' he thought as he exited the quiet nurses office and out into the crowded hallway.

Students turned to gaze curiously at the blonde boy as he craddled the unconcsious Jenna in his arms. He ignored there studying eyes and strolled as casual as you can down a hall with a girl in your arms.

"Reid! Reid!" called a girl behind him.

Halting in his process he turned. Diana was running toward him worry and confusion on her face.

"Reid! What is going on?" she asked coming up beside him looking down at the body in his arms, "What is wrong with Jenna?!"

Reid looked down at his cousin and answered, "I'll tell you when we get to my room."

Diana solemnly nodded her head, and followed him down the hallway.

Finally they reached his room, laying Jenna down for just a few moments to grab the room key from his jeans pocket. Walking inside Reid lowered her onto his bed, and sat down on a chair beside her, resting his tired arms.

"Reid tell me what is going on!" stated Diana, clutching at his arm as she looked down at the unconscious girl. "What is wrong with her?"

His head seemed to be spinning, he wasn't used to all this... this... whatever this was. Caleb was the one who was so good at this kind of stuff. He was Reid Garwin, the smart ass, the party boy, why was he the one dealing with all of this.

"Reid!" shouted Diana, tears collecting at the corners of her eyes.

"She's Dying Diana!"

The frantic girl fell silent and gazed at him, question in her eyes.

"What?" she whispered so softly Reid almost didn't hear her.

"The nurse said that she doesn't have the will to live anymore." he explained, "Her body is slowly shutting down," Reid looked over at his cousin and finished his sentence. "She only has two months to live."

Diana had large tears streaming down her cheeks now, she stared at her cousin the words finally sinking in. Slowly she turned away and started to pace around the room.

The dorm was silent until someone hastily opened the door and ran inside followed by many bodies.

"Reid, we heard some kids talking about you carrying some girl in the hallway!... OOF!" Tyler yelled, unexpectedly tripping over a sneaker that was on the messy rug.

"Dumb ass." Reid mumbled, but no one heard him.

The group then caught sight of Jenna, sleeping silently on the bed.

"Why is she in your bed?" Pogue questioned, eyeing Reid suspiciously.

"Asshole, I didn't do anything!" He stated, defending himself, "We just got back from the infirmary!"

"Why were you at the infirmary?" Sarah asked, taking a seat beside the bed, gently stroking Jenna's hand.

Reid took a deep breath and told his friends everything. About how Jenna wasn't feeling good so he took her to infirmary, how she got sick and passed out. But worst of all about what the nurse said.

After he had replayed everything, the room was completely silent as everyone was emersed in their own thoughts.

Suddenly, Kate spoke up, "But what could have happened to... well you know... make her want to die?"

"Thats what everyone is wondering Kate." Caleb explained, looking curiously down at Jenna's unmoving frame.

The room was quiet once again, until Diana spoke for the first time since Reid had told her about Jenna.

"Instead of wondering why don't we find out."

Everyone glanced over at Diana, as she sat on the foot of the bed.

"What are you talking about Diana?" Tyler asked.

"Well remember when Pogue and Caleb broke into the informations office to find out what they could about Chase Collins?" she answered, looking expectantly at the group.

"Yeah," said Caleb, "But that was different."

"How is that any different then this?" she questioned, pointing at Jenna's pale face, "I can only name one reason, Jenna's life is at stake if we don't do it."

"But can't we just ask her ourselves instead of invadin...?" Sarah said.

"Do you think she'll tell us by herself?" Reid interrupted, sick of their denial.

The group became silent, knowing that Reid and Diana were right.

"But who's going to do it?" Kate asked, looking over all the Sons of Ipswich. 

"I will" Tyler exclained, without hesitation.

"Alright any other volunteers?" Caleb asked his friends.

"I will."

Everyone turned to Reid in surprise.

"My, my, my," stated Pogue, "The famous Reid Garwin actually doing something that doesn't involve sleeping or flirting with the opposite sex."

"Shut Up." exclaimed Reid, walking to the door, signalling Tyler to follow.

"Wait!" called Diana, "Reid I thought the nurse assigned you to be the one who watches Jenna?"

"I'll be back, and besides shes unconscious, what could happen when the chicks asleep?" Then he was gone, Tyler following close behind.

The door shut behind the two companions and the rest of the group was left to watch over their current charge.

"Why would she assign Reid to help Jenna?" Kate asked, taking Reid's spot on the chair, "I mean he's... he's... he's Reid."

The group chuckled quietly, then Sarah spoke up, "Well if you haven't really noticed from what Diana and Reid himself have been telling us it seems that he has a soft spot for her."

"Don't you remember what he said Sarah?" exclaimed Pogue, "The nurse signed a note that got him off school for two weeks, he doesn't care about her, he is just thankful for the holiday."

"I don't know Pogue." Caleb stated, looking over at his best friend, "Did you see the way he was looking at her when he told us what the nurse said?"

"I still think that if we want this poor girl to stay alive we better not leave her with Reid too long." he answered glancing at Jenna.

-------------RJ-------------

"Dude, what is the rush?" Tyler asked jogging to catch up with his best friend.

Reid ignored his comrade, and continued his brisk pace toward the informations office.

"Slow down!" called Tyler, coming up beside Reid, "If I didn't know any better I would think that you just wanted to get back to Jenna."

Surprisingly, slowed his progress dramtically, for that was the exact reason why he wanted to get there quicker. He was confused about it himself, he didn't know why but he felt anxious now that he wasn't with Jenna. But of course he didn't want his friend to know that, he didn't know if he wanted to know it.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did man." he stated, "She's a hottie."

Suddenly, Reid felt an unexpected anger erupt inside him when he heard his friend utter these words, and again he picked up the pace, trying to control his emotions.

Finally they arrived at their destination, Tyler glanced at the large brass lock protruding from wood of the door, his irises turned pure obsidian and the lock clicked and the door creaked open.

The two companions strolled inside. There were filing cabinets everywhere, wooden desks were placed throughout the large room, white loose-leaf was scattered over any flat surface.

"Well this should be fun." Reid commented, rubbing his hands together deviously.

His eyes turned black as night, and from within the depth of a pile at the back of the room came a beige folder. It zoomed toward him and he caught it without trouble.

Tyler and Reid found seats at an empty desk in the middle of the room, and started to rummage through the bulging folder. Both were silent until Tyler exclaimed.

"I've found something. Look at this!"

Reid turned to his friend and saw he was holding a small newspaper article. In the middle of the paper was a colored picture of a totalled black car and a smashed up semi truck. The headline read:

**Teen Killed In Car Crash**

"Dude." Tyler exclaimed giving him the article, "Read it."

Reid glanced down at the black and white writing.

**Denae Konynenbelt was killed last night, when a blue semi truck rammed into her car that was parked on the side of Highway 3. The passenger of the vehicle, Jenna Duursma, is currently at the Calgary Hospital being treated for a broken collar bone, three fractured ribs, and a broken wrist. **

**The two girls had gone to a high school party the same night, and had left early. They had pulled onto the side of the road and turned to car ignition off for an unknown reason. To the driver of the semi truck, their black car was completely invisible on that murky night.**

**A funeral will be held for the victim on May 25th...**

He scanned the rest of the paragraph and then lowered the paper onto the table.

"Look at these medical reports." Tyler stated, pushing a white sheet infront of him.

Reid shoved the paper away and climbed to his feet, jogging out the door toward his dorm room.

"Reid?!" Tyler called "Reid where are you going?"

He ignored his friend and continued his progress down the deserted hallway. Emersed in his own thoughts, he was sure he knew exactly why Jenna was in her current condition, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

Reid was planning on finding information out the hard way.

By asking.


	8. Tourniquet

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone I hope you liked the turnout in the last chapter. I bet you weren't expecting that. Well I hope you like this chapter too. Love all of you. Please Read and Review.

PS: The song used during this chapter is called Tourniquet by Evanescence. If you wanted to know.

_**Lyrics To Song.**_

_**Breaking Away**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

Jenna felt like like all of her limbs weighed more then boulders, her entire body felt as if many people had trampled on her, and she had a disgusting taste in her mouth. She felt her heart beating painfully against her ribs, but she also felt... Empty... almost lifeless. Then she realized that her face was pressed up against a soft pillow, that smelled vaguely familiar. Like the smoke from a campfire and pine trees.

Moaning slightly, she shifted from her current laying position, turning onto her right side. Reluctantly she opened her eyes, and studied her surroundings. The blonde girl she had seen in the cafeteria with Reid sat beside the bed she was laying on, gently stroking her hand, like a mother would for a small child. Diana was seated at the foot of the mattress, ringing her hands together anxiously, and the other teenagers she had seen with Reid were crowded around the unfamiliar room. None of them had noticed that she had awoken.

She was confused as why all of them were even here. She knew nothing about any of them, not even most of their names. They must not be here for her, they didn't know her either.

"Jenna!" Diana exclaimed, finally realizing that Jenna's grey eyes were open. She rushed over to her and crushed her against the soft mattress with a huge bear hug.

Jenna was shocked at Diana's unexpected reaction. Uncertain to do about the joyful girl, she just sat there not responding, but not pushing her away either.

"Thank goodness!" the blonde girl stated, putting her hand to her chest in relief, "You have been out for about seven hours."

"What?" Jenna asked, her voice unexpectedly hoarse and scratchy. Looking around she found a clock on the table beside the bed frame.

7:14pm.

"But why..." she questioned looking from face to face.

All of their expressions turned to ones of sympathy and sadness.

"Well..." started Diana, "You see... um..."

Before she could say another word, the door burst open to reveal a Reid, gasping for breath.

"Reid?" the dark haired girl said, looking at him confused.

Reid ignored her completely, he was staring directly at Jenna, both relief and sadness reflected within his sea blue eyes. She gazed back, still very unsure of what was going on. But she had the uneasy feeling that it revolved around her.

-------------RJ-------------

Reid only had eyes for the pale girl laying infront of him. Relieved to see that she was finally awake, but also anxious and sad about what he had to say and ask.

He studied her features, her hair was unruly and and her clothing was wrinkled and dirty, but the one thing he noticed first was her eyes. Unlike before, they held not even a trace of color. Not even a remanant of their previous spark or life. Just endless pools of grey, and sorrow.

"Reid what's wrong?" Caleb questioned, pulling Reid out of his thoughts.

Just then Tyler ran into the room huffing and puffing, hands on his knee's. "Reid what is wrong with you?"

"Um... I know what happened." he stated not wanting Jenna to know what he was talking about.

His friends nodded their heads solemnly, knowing what he meant, but also dreading what had to be said.

"What is everyone talking about?" Jenna asked, so softly that the group had to strain their ears to hear her, "Where am I and why am I here?"

The heads all turned in Reid's direction, since it was his assignment to make everything clear.

"Um Jenna, we're all in Tyler and Reid's dorm room." Diana explained, seeing the frown on her cousins face.

"Whose Tyler?" Jenna questioned.

"I am." The brown haired boy said lifting up his hand.

Jenna stared at him, still very confused. Tyler blushed under her unfaltering gaze, he turned to his best friend mentally pleading for help.

"Um..." Reid stuttered, not sure how to phrase his words, "Jenna when you got sick and passed out I took you to the infirmary."

She turned her eyes to him, he flinched. Her irises seemed to be boring into his soul, searching for answers.

"Why?" she asked, not even blinking.

"Well because you were sick and..." Reid started to say, but heard soft words coming from the girl's lips.

"You don't care about me. No one cares about me..."

The room fell completely silent, all eyes focussed on Jenna, everyone stunned at the girl's words. Jenna was staring down at the blanket that covered her legs, as if under a trance, relaying horrible events in her life.

Reid felt his heart contract at her words..

_"You don't care about me."_

Surprisingly he sudden urge to say she was wrong, but he pushed the thought aside.

"Jenna!" Diana exclaimed, clutching at her shoulder's. "What are you saying?"

"Nobody cares..." she answered, still not glancing up.

"Jenna please!" Diana stated, gently shaking her body.

Reid could not take it anymore.

"Jenna your dying!!"

Everyone averted their gaze onto Reid, who was now standing beside the bed, grasping Jenna's cheeks and forcing her clouded eyes to look at him. She had moist tears falling down her cheeks, and they started the collect along his palm. "Your dying..." he whispered, looking straight into her grey eyes.

Finally her eyes cleared from their glazed stupor, and she stared at him, the impact of his words slowly sinking in.

"What...?" she asked, for only him to hear.

"The nurse said you have only two months to live." he explained, still holding her face inches away from his, "She said that you... That your body was slowly shutting down, because you were convinced that you didn't have a reason to live."

-------------RJ-------------

Jenna's mind finally wrapped around what he said. Thinking it over, she then realized... Her friend's were too scared to care, same went for her parents, and she secluded herself from everyone, pushing them away if they became to close. She had no one.

She glanced up at his face, it was very close to hers. She could feel his warm breath against her white cheeks. Tears started to collect along the corners of her eyes, but she pushed them away.

"Your right..."

_**I tried to kill the pain,  
But only brought more,  
So much more.  
I lay dying,  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal.  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved,  
Am I too lost?  
**_

The blonde girl inhaled sharply, her hand coming up to her mouth as tears streamed down her face. The boys, and the dark haired girl standing in the background stared at her, mouths set in firm lines. Diana had moist lines framing her face, and she was looking at the mattress beneath her body, sobs emitting from her small frame.

_**My God my tourniquet.  
Return to me salvation!  
My God my tourniquet.  
Return to me salvation!**_

Reid removed his hands from her cheeks, looking away from her he stood up and walked out of the room, the door quietly clicking shut behind him. The three boys followed suit and exited the dorm, closing the door shut firmly behind them.

Jenna felt suddenly cold without Reid near her.

_**Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long.  
Will you be on the other side,  
Or will you forget me?  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?  
**_

The blonde girl, stood up and headed for the door, taking one last sympathetic look behind her at Jenna before opening the door and following the boys. The dark haired girl close behind.

Now only Diana and herself were left.

_**My God, my tourniquet.  
Return to me salvation!  
My God, my tourniquet.  
Return to me salvation!  
**_

"Jenna.." she whispered softly reaching for Jenna's hand, "I want to help you..."

_**I want to die!!!**_

_**My God, my tourniquet.**_

_**Return to me salvation! **_

_**My God, my tourniquet.**_

_**Return to me salvation!**_

She retracted her freezing limb away from Diana's reach, not wanting to be comforted for something that she brought onto herself.

The girl had large salty tears running down her face, as she looked at Jenna, guilt and sorrow in her hazel irises.

Turning away, Diana lifted herself off the bed, and slowly walked toward the door, but then turned and said.

_**My wounds cry for the grave.**_

_**My soul cries for deliverance. **_

_**Will I be denied Christ?**_

_**Tourniquet.**_

_**My suicide.**_

"I love you Jenna... I just thought you might want to know that."

Jenna lifted her eyes up and watched the girl leave the room. For five minutes after that Jenna stared at the spot Diana had occupied.

Thinking over the girl's words.

_"I love you Jenna..."_

Silently she crawled out from under Reid's bed sheets, slowly walked to the door and out into the hallway toward her own dorm room. Not wanting to cause anymore pain to Diana and her friends.

"Or Reid..." she said outloud, shuffling threw the empty hallway toward her destiantion.

_**  
**_


	9. Confessions

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone sorry if it seems like it is dragging on and on but i promise I will make it worth the wait. I am sorry if I don't update alot, it is just that school is starting and I don't have as much time. But i promise I won't stop updating. Well anyways back to the story.

_Words from a book_

**Emphasis on Sounds.**

_**Breaking Away**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

He didn't know where his feet were taking him but all he wanted to do was get away... away from her. Hearing the echo of running footsteps behind him, he started to walk faster.

"Reid!" Caleb called running after the him, "Where are you going?"

"Away!" he shouted back quickening his pace.

"But you have to help her!" Tyler yelled, finally coming up beside his best friend.

Ignoring him, Reid started to run, trying to rid himself of their nagging voices.

"Reid Stop!" stated Pogue, sprinting to catch up with his receding frame.

Caleb stopped, finally getting fed up with his friend's stubborness. His eyes turned darker then charcoal, and he felt the tinkle of the power in his veins.

Suddenly Reid halted, his legs refusing to move on his command. "Caleb let me go!"

"No!" he called back, keeping a firm hold on his friend's body, "Not until you tell us what's wrong!"

The group fell silent, waiting for his response. Reid took this chance of silence to glance around his surroundings. He and his friends were standing in the front hall of the school, the desk in the center of the room was unoccupied, the huge walls and ceiling loomed overhead menacingly.

"Well are you going to tell us what wrong with you or are we going to have to shake it out of you!" Pogue exclaimed, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Reid looked at them, brain buzzing with all the sudden events of that day. Finally he broke down.

"Why me?"

"What are you talking about?" Caleb asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm talking about this... this whole saving a girl's life thing." he answered, " Why did it have to be me?"

The three other boys stared at him, not sure what to say.

"Caleb your the one with all the answers, your were always the hero, not me!" he continued, glancing at his older friend.

Caleb gazed at the blonde boy infront of him, "Reid, I don't know everything, and I am no hero."

"You always seem to have the answers and you always come to everyones rescue no matter what the circumstances." Reid replied, tears collecting at the corners of his sea blue eyes.

"This isn't about me Reid its about you." Caleb responded, "Your the one who has to save Jenna. Not Me, not Pogue, not Tyler. YOU!"

"I am not good with... well... helping people, or emotions"

"Reid we have all seen the way you act around her." explained Tyler, grinning at his best friend. "You are the one who has to save that girls life!"

Finally the invisible strings that bound his body retracked, and he collapsed to the ground, not used to the sudden change in weight.

The other boys approached him, helping him back to his feet.

"Will you guys help me?" he asked, looking from one face to the next.

"What are brothers for." exclaimed Pogue giving Reid a hug,

"And beside's dude just think about it this way at least you get two weeks off school to do it." the youngest commented, smirking. Caleb hit the back of Tyler's head... hard.

The group fell silent, not sure what to do next. When, once again, Pogue broke the uncomfortable gap in conversation. "Well you said you knew what happened to Jenna?" he exclaimed, looking expectantly at him.

"Yeah I guess."

"Well lets hear it."

"If we're going to have a long emotional conversation can we atleast find somewhere to sit?" Tyler questioned.

All of them nodded and started down the hallway toward Pogue and Caleb's dorm room.

Soon they reached their destination, Caleb turned the brass door knob and led the way inside. All four boys found different seats in the small room, but Reid sat on the bed so everyone could see and hear him.

Everyone looked at him, not wanting to miss a beat, but before he could even utter the first word, someone knocked softly on the wood of the door.

Pogue reluctantly climbed of the chair he had been seated and walked to the door. Surprisingly there stood Sarah, Kate, and Diana at the back, all of them just staring at their feet.

"Can we come in?" Sarah asked, voice shaky with tears.

"Yeah of course." Pogue answered, beckoning them into the crowded room.

Diana lingered behind, before finally shuffling inside and taking a seat close to Reid. Immediately he could see something had happened in the room when he was gone, he could feel her shaking slightly, as if trying to repress sobs.

She let her head rest lightly on the side of his shoulder, making his shirt sleeve damp from tears that had escaped her irises. Seeing her pain he brought his arm around her shoulders, trying to bring her comfort.

"Well Reid are you going to tell us what happened?" Tyler asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

Nodding he looked from one sad face to the other. It was twelve o'clock at night, and everyone was tired but they had to get this done with.

Taking a deep breath he began to tell them everything he suspected.

"Well when me and Tyler where looking threw her files we found a newspaper article." he started, "It said that last year, she had gone to a party with a friend of hers."

"What so bad about that?" Caleb asked.

"Let him talk." stated Sarah, wanting to hear more.

"Um well the two of them left early for some reason." Reid continued, wanting to get this out, "And they got into an accident... and her friend died."

The group looked at him awstruck.

"What happened to Jenna?" Kate asked, shifting slightly in her seat.

"She was sent to the Calgary hospital right?" answered Tyler, remembering what he had read in the article also.

Reid nodded his head, "She had some broken ribs and a broken collarbone or something like that."

The room fell silent thinking over the information they had just recieved, when Pogue broke the silence.

"That still doesn't explain why she is... well... the way she is, you know."

"Well maybe Jenna is just still bummed about losing her friend?" exclaimed Kate.

Everyone thought over her suggestion but then agreed that it would be unlikely, since it was a year ago and why would that make her not want to live anymore.

"Something must have happened that night before the crash maybe they got into a fight or something and she feels guilty?" suggested Sarah.

But yet again the group shook their heads.

"I think..." whispered Diana, voice raspy, "That the only way to know the truth is to ask Jenna."

The faces in the room looked curiously at eachother, then glanced at Diana. "I think that.." she swallowed, "Reid should be the one to ask."

Surprised Reid gazed at his cousin, she stared back managing a weak but sincere smile, she nodded her head in encouragement. Grinning back he realized how lucky he was to have such a great and caring cousin like Diana.

"Alright." he whispered, looking out at all of his friend's, smiles radiating off their drowsy faces, but then he thought,

"I Think...'

-------------RJ-------------

It had been three weeks since she had found out she was going to die, but surprisingly she wasn't sad, or nervous. She felt the same she did everyday, empty and useless. Like she was a waste of space and flesh. Jenna passed everyday the same, going to class and coming back to her room, not speaking or interacting with anybody, just trying to make it through the day without attracting attention to herself.

Friday had come and gone and now she sat on her bed, scanning through the pages of her reading book.

_I couldn't believe that Paige had sent me "Follow Me"-Her best, new, unfinished song-to use as a model. I just couldn't believe it She hadn't even been willing to sing the whole thing to me-or any of it, really. She just told me that it was the most important song she had ever written, and now that I looked it over I could see why. The way she set up the refrain to change but use the first and second word in the lines was genius. Why wasn't she using it herself?_

_I sat in my room after reading it. Paige was offering the very best of herself. She didn't hold back and offer me second best. She gave me the red bracelet to wear before she'd even worn it, even Kyle hadn't appreciated the gesture! I sat down and started writing right away. The song was just what I needed._

_I pulled out my guitar and strummed a few chords. Not her chords, of course, my own, but in that pattern. Lots of songs had the same pattern. Right?_

_I practiced my song for a long time in my room and then decided it would be the one I submit. I looked out my window at the bowing apple tree..._

Jenna's drifted off, not even registering the words that covered the white paper.

Diana's smiling face flashed across her memory, then faded into blackness. She had not seen or heard from Diana since that night in Reid's dorm room. But then suddenly she saw the headlights lighting up the space of the car, a blood curdling scream ripped through her mind, then the clash of metal against metal.

Her breathing became heavy and forced, her grey irises clouded over and tears settled at the corners of her eyes. Trembling she again recalled the memory before that crash. Denae sat there smiling at her, telling her she would be there for her always, and Jenna saying it back to her.

But she had lied...

Jenna wasn't there for her when she really needed and now she couldn't be there for her at all.

Suddenly, she was pulled back into the present, sitting in her bedroom, tightly gripping the sheets around her, trying to steady her shaking body.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

She glanced at her door, still trembling violenty like she had a bad chill. Slowly she crawled from the mattress and cautiously approached the door. Gripping the brass knob she swung the door open.

There stood the last person she thought she would ever see.

Reid Garwin.

Her eyes widened in surprise, as she gazed at his features. He was exactly the same as she remembered him, blonde hair, high cheek bones, cerulean eyes, and that stupid grin.

"Um... Hi Jenna." he exclaimed, seeing the look on her face.

She didn't respond just stared at him, not showing any emotion.

"I want to talk to you." he continued, realizing that she wasn't planning on answering him anytime soon.

Lifting an eyebrow slightly, she remained completely silent, not moving or responding. Unexpectedly a image of James Parker entered her mind and she felt suddenly eerie about his sudden appearance.

"Jenna." he stated, looking at her straight in the eye, "I need to talk to you."

Hearing the desperatness in his voice, she reluctantly stepped aside gesturing for him to come inside the room.

Hastily he stepped over the threshold and walked to the where her bed was located, then he turned to face her. She still stood by the door, watching him curiously. Finally Jenna, pushed the door shut and cautiously walked to where he stood.

An uncomfortable silence engulfed the two teens, when finally Jenna got fed up with his quietness.

"Do you want to sit down or something?" she asked.

"What... Oh yeah sure." he replied, taking a seat on the bed behind him.

Again, the room fell silent as Jenna watched Reid fiddle with her blanket. Then eventually he sighed heavily and glanced up at her.

"Jenna..." he said softly, leaning forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees,"I am going to ask you something and I need you to answer truthfully."

She glanced at him confused, but then nodded her head and slowly nodded.

"You went to a party a year ago." he exclaimed studying her with his bright blue irises, "Why did you leave early?"

"Wh-What...?" she questioned, realizing he was revering to the party she and Denae had went to before the crash.

"What happened to make you leave that party." he repeated not breaking eye contact with her.

Jenna gulped hard, and felt her heart beat faster, she looked anywhere but his face. 'How could he know that?' she thought, ringing her hands together anxiously.

"Jenna I need you to tell me..."

"Stop it..."

"Your friend died that night, why were you on the side of the road?"

"Please, stop it..."

"You don't have to be this way... just tell me."

"Stop it..!"

He was on his feet now looming dangerously over her. "Why did you leave that party?!"

"Get out!" she shouted, clambering to her feet. Tears had started to leak from her eyes as she glared up at him, even though he stood one head taller then her.

"Jenna, I want to help you!" he yelled, gripping her shoulders staring down at her tear stained features.

Jenna gazed up at his face, standing there she noticed how close they were only inches seperated them. Pulling away from him, she walked to the other side of the room, her back to him. The only noise to be heard was the soft sobs emitting from her frame. The two of them remained silent.

Why was he here. He didn't care... did he?

Glancing over her shoulder she saw he had taken a seat on the chair once again and had his face in his hands.

'We don't even know eachother that well.' she thought. But then had the feeling that it didn't matter how well they knew eachother, he would be here all the same.

"Jenna I'm sorry." Wiping a tear from her cheek she could hear him get to his feet and creep to the door. "But I can only help you if your willing to help me."

She heard the door swing open and she knew he would be gone in less then five seconds, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Wait..."

-------------RJ-------------

Before he could close the door behind him, Reid heard a barely audible whisper behind him.

"Wait..."

He paused in his progress out into the hallway behind him. Taking a slow step back into the room, he glanced at the girl's figure before him.

She was staring at him, tears running down her pale cheeks, her grey eyes gazed into his blue ones neither of them blinking, until finally she looked down at the floor and whispered softly.

"There... there was this boy... his name was... James Parker."

Reid took a few steps closer to her.

"He invited me to that party, and Denae and her boyfriend were going to." she stared at her feet, refusing to even glance in his direction, "He seemed so... nice."

He stood infront of her now, looking down at her hidden features.

"He asked if... if we could take a walk."

She was quiet, but he could still hear all the pain and suffering in her shaky voice. Moist lines covered her face, and little dots of wetness were scattered over her T-shirt, from the endless supply of tears that Flooded from her eyes.

"We were walking by an alley, it was... dark..." she explained, risking a quick glance upward, "He suddenly... just... stopped and just stood there. Like he was... fighting with himself."

Trembling slightly she continued. "And the next thing I knew..." her voice quivered, "He was on top of me... ra-ravaging my body as if it were something for sale..."

Before Reid could say anything she continued, voice shaking with sorrow.

"It hurt so much... and I couldn't get away..."

Loud sobs reverberated around the room, salty tears landed softly of the rug beneath there feet.

"Finally I managed to get out of his hold... and... I ran..."

He could see her lips quivering as she tried desperately to hide her pain.

"I begged Denae... to take me home..." Jenna exclaimed, trying to wipe away the tears, "And she did..."

Her voice died away with a sharp intake of breath and she put her hand to her mouth trying to suppress the noise.

Reid watched in shock as the girl before him broke down entirely, he didn't know what to do, so he just watched helplessly and waited for her to continue. But he didn't expect what he heard next.

"I... I... I killed her..." she cried, her knees buckling beneath her grieving frame, and she landed hard on the red carpet beneath them.

"Jenna what are you talking about?" he asked, kneeling down to look at her.

"I am the reason we left early, and I am the reason she stopped at the edge of the highway!"

Shocked at her exclamation, "Jenna you didn't kill Denae..." he explained, placing an uncertain hand on her trembling shoulder, "It was an accident."

"But we wouldn't of gotten into the accident if I hadn't of asked her to leave!" she answered, burrowing her face into her folded arms.

"Jenna..." he whispered, pulling her face up to look at him, "She didn't choose to bring you home... Denae knew you were introuble so she wanted to get you out of there."

The girl just stared at him, salty drops flooding from her eyes.

"Now if you ask me... Thats what a true friend does."

Jenna, gazed at him, and did something very unexpected.

Surprisingly, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. Reid was astonished, he could feel her wet tears dampen his shirt, and he found himself relishing in the smell of lavender and vanilla. Cautiously he wrapped his strong arms around her trembling shoulders bringing her closer to his warm frame.

After a few minutes, he felt her shift slightly in his hold, and found her warm breath tickling his ear and she whispered softly.

"I'm scared.."

"Don't worry I'll help you." he answered, gripping her tighter.

"Thank you Reid..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Ok I am going to need everyone who reads this chapter to review and tell me if I should have added something more, or if it was good the way I wrote it. I need all your guys' opinion. So it would be very much appreciated to hear your critisism, be it good or bad. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed it.

PS: The book Jenna was reading before is called "Chopstick." by Sandra Byrd. I don't know why I picked it but I did.


	10. Scared

**Author's Note:** Ok I am glad you liked the last chapter cuz I spent lots of time on it. Well I hope you all like this chapter too, I am sorry i took so long. Please Read and Review.

PS: Thank you Cataclysmic.Devotion for helping me proofread this chapter and the chapters yet to come it really helps me out and I hope its not to much trouble.

PSS: I am going to use a song in this chapter. It is called "Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney.

_**Lyrics.**_

_**Breaking Away**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

Jenna pulled away from the blonde boy infront of her, wiping stray locks of hair from her face. Looking up at him, she saw how blue his eyes were; they were seemingly endless.

He had come here just to help her, and she was bewildered, it felt awkward talking to someone about it. She still didn't trust him completely. Her mind was telling her to pull back and shove him away, but her heart told her otherwise. Maybe sometime she might be able to trust again. But not today... not just yet.

"Are you ok?" Reid whispered, still gripping her shoulders.

Nodding, she slowly crawled up onto her cramped legs. She stumbled slightly and could feel him grasp her frame firmly to keep her from falling. He smelled of pine trees and wood smoke, and surprisingly enough, she liked that.

"Thanks..", she whispered, glancing up at his features.

Reid grinned as he released her from his grip, letting her stand by herself.

"Wouldn't be the first time I caught you when you were about to fall." he exclaimed, hoping to lift her spirits alittle bit.

She managed a weak smile, before stating, "I think you should go."

"Oh... OK if you want me too..." he answered, trying to hide his disappointment.

"No, its not that... It's just you probably have better things to do..." Jenna explained, seeing his expression.

"Well, it is Tyler's Birthday, so I was invited to go a party at his place." Reid, stated bringing his hand behind his head.

Jenna nodded, assuming that he had only come here out of sympathy before going a party. She felt her heart constrict painfully at the thought.

"Um Jenna..."

Looking up at him, she responded, "Yeah...?"

"Um I was wondering." he said, a small red tinge appearing in his cheeks, "Do you want come with me?"

Shocked at his question, she studied him to see if he was just asking out of pity. After of few minutes of silence she came to a conclusion.

"You don't have to be nice and bring me along. It's alright..." she explained softly, looking at her feet.

Reid was stunned, he wouldn't have asked if he didn't want her to come. Slowly he lifted her face up to look at him, and replied.

"But I do want you to come Jenna..."

She gazed at him, blushing a dark crimson. "Um OK." she responded, alittle reluctantly at the thought of another party.

He studied her expression, seeing the wariness in her eyes. "You don't have to come if you don't want too."

"No, no, its fine." Jenna responded, trying to reassure him... and herself.

"Alright..." he replied, still not convinced, "Did you want to get changed or something?"

"Sure..."

-------------RJ-------------

Reid took a seat on the edge of Jenna's mattress and waited patiently for her to come out of the bathroom. Looking around the room, he noticed it was bare excpet for the furniture and a few lonely suitcases located at the far corner of the room. He also thought about his discussion with Jenna.

She had told him about the crash, but he could tell that she hadn't taken away her defences entirely.

Slowly... Very slowly, he was chipping away at her grief stricken walls, helping her to break back into the Jenna before the crash.

Finally, the door to the bathroom opened, and out stepped a refreshed Jenna. Reid gazed at her, his mouth gaping.

She wore a jean skirt that went up to the knees, a maroon T-shirt with ribbons coming out both sides, and she also sported a red scarf, and brown boots. Her hair was up in a side ponytail, she wore absolutely no make-up except for a shimmery gloss that covered her rosy lips.

Jenna saw the look on his face, but was completely oblivious to what it meant. "Are you alright Reid?"

Shaking his head, he looked away slightly embarrased, "No..." he got to his feet and walked to her, taking her hands in his, "You look beautiful."

Blushing she looked away, uncomfortably taking her hands from his grip and nervously saying, "We... we should go.."

"Sure." he said, surprised at her reaction.

-------------RJ-------------

Jenna avoided walking to close to Reid, for fear that he might try to grab her hand again. It wasn't that she didn't want him to, it was just that she still had the picture of James in her head, and she was frightened.

Soon the two teens were driving past the landscape, Jenna watched as pine trees and houses zoomed past her window. The sky was ink-like in color, and little sparkling orbs were scattered throughout the sky. She felt the sudden urge to reach up and try to touch it.

"Diana is going to be there."

Jenna regarded him noiselessly, then nodded her head looking at the black dashboard infront of her.

Finally Reid's truck pulled into a crowded driveway of a large house at the end of the block. Exiting the vehicle Jenna studied all the cars in the area.

'Some birthday party.' she thought following Reid into the front hall of the home.

Dozens of kids were crammed into the hallways and rooms of the building, all of them seemed to be holding drinks in their hands and talking or dancing with friends. It was stifling hot and the air was heavy with breath. Coughing softly she followed him into what must have been the living room of the house. He waved at a brown haired boy Jenna reconized as the one of the people who had been in the Reid's room when she passed out.

"Tyler!" he exclaimed, to the boy who was surrounded by a group of people, "How's the party so far?"

The young boy looked up and smiled at his best friend, breaking away from the crowd he walked up to the two teens; thats when he noticed Jenna standing not far behind Reid. A surprised expression appeared on his features then he smiled widely and strolled over to where she stood watching.

"Hi Jenna!" he stated, grinning at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine.." she answered shyly, not being able to prevent the smile that crept onto her features. Why was he being so nice to her when he had so many other people here. She barely knew him but something gave her the feeling that he was kind and caring.

"Do you want some punch or something?" he asked politely, gesturing to the kitchen.

"Um, no thanks." Jenna answered, and watched him nod and walk away, leaving her to stand by herself.

Looking around she saw Reid conversing with a group of friends not far away, and some other faces she reconized from her classes. Suddenly a very familiar voice rang out behind her.

"Jenna?"

Twirling on the spot, Jenna came face to face with Diana, who stood staring at her in shock. Her face turned from surprise to joy in less then six seconds and the next thing Jenna knew she was being embraced tightly in a huge bear hug.

"I missed you so much Jenna!" she stated, finally releasing her the embrace, "How did you get here?"

"Um... Reid brought me." she explained, still recovering from the sudden lack of oxygen.

"Really." she said, the corners of her mouth curving up into a sly smile, "Well, I am glad your here anyway."

Again she gave Jenna another smaller hug, before she grabbed both of her hands and led her toward the kitchen saying, "I have to introduce you to some people."

Eventually, after being pulled through huge crowds of people, Diana brought her face to face with a familiar group of teens; they had all been in the Reid's dorm with her.

"Jenna I would like you to meet, the Son's of Ipswich," she stated, pointing out the three men, looking curiously at her. "Well excluding Reid of course."

"What are you talking about cousin, I don't miss anything that involves being introduced to a pretty girl."

Jenna circled and was startled to come face to face with a certain blonde boy. Smirking he came up to her and put out his hand and exclaimed jokingly, "Hello my name is Reid Garwin, and you are?"

Blushing hard, she looked at him confused.

She could here the girls behind her giggling, and the boys chuckle softly at Reid's game.

"Reid stop it!" exclaimed Diana, swatting playfully at her cousin's shoulder.

Dropping his hand he grinned at her and went to stand by his friends.

"Well now that is over and done with, let me introduce you to the rest of the gang." Diana exclaimed clearing her throat to get Jenna's attention. "Well that's Caleb Danver, Tyler Simms, and Pogue Parry."

Jenna looked at the boys who were being addressed, they looked like nice enough people. But then she noticed the two girls that were in the group the blonde and the dark brunette.

"And that's Kate, Pogue's girlfriend and Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend." Diana explained, seeing Jenna glance at them.

"Hi Jenna, how are you feeling?" asked Sarah.

"Um... Fine I guess." she answered shyly.

The group then fell silent, not sure what to say next. Soon Sarah and Caleb left to dance followed quickly by Pogue and Kate.

Jenna watched as the couples on the dance floor swayed with beat with the song, all of them were smiling and laughing with their partner. Suddenly heard someone clear their throat behind her; turning she was surprised to find Tyler standing there.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, smiling at her.

Registering his question, she was stunned as to why he would ask her to dance, there were tons of much prettier girls on the dance floor. But before she could answer a face popped into her mind.

Reid.

Why would she be thinking of him? Shoving the image out of her mind she answered. "Um... alright."

Gently, he reached for her hand and led her toward to where everyone was moving to the music. A soft song was playing and everyone was holding their partners close as they swayed in sync with the music.

Tyler led her to the middle of the dance floor and carefully pulled her against him, and placed his hands around her slim waist. Jenna didn't like the closeness of their bodies but thought it would be rude to pull away.

But little did she know that someone was watching.

-------------RJ-------------

Reid watched as his best friend led Jenna onto the dance floor, and placed his hands on her hips. A unexepected hurt feeling coursed through his body when he witnessed the scene in front of him.

He felt... well... he didn't know the right word. But he had the feeling that he should be the one who Jenna leaned against.

_**I shouldn't love you but I want to**_

_**I just can't turn away**_

_**I shouldn't see you but I can't move**_

_**I can't look away**_

Reid was standing against the wall of the kitchen, hands behind his head watching as his friend danced with Jenna. He tried to push that nagging thought aside but it kept returning, popping into his mind like a boomerang. No matter how many times you throw it, it will always come back.

_**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not**_

_**'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop.**_

'Why did it have to a soft song anyways?' he thought angrily, seeing how close the two bodies were. Involuntarily he imagined what it would be like to be that close to her. The smell of vanilla and lavender entered his mind, and the way her body felt against his. But then he shook his head and wondered what was wrong with him, she was just a girl, he had spent so much time with tons of others, why did this one make him feel this way?

_**Just so you know**_

_**This feelings taken control of me**_

_**And I can't help it.**_

_**I won't sit around, I can't let him win now**_

_**Thought you should know**_

_**I've tried my best to let go of you**_

_**But I don't want to**_

_**I just gotta say it all**_

_**Before I go**_

_**Just so you know**_

He was supposed to help her live, nothing more, nothing less. Part of him wanted to just get the job over with and then go on with life, but a bigger part wanted to be with her all the time, and never let her go. Reid felt a tug at his heart, and it caused tears to sting at his eyes.

_**Its geting hard to be arond you**_

_**There's so much I can't say**_

_**Do you want me to hide my feelings**_

_**And look the other way**_

_**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not**_

_**Cause I don't know how to make the feeling stop.**_

He couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked so... different... But he also noticed how her body would suddenly tense up, like she wasn't sure of something.

'Maybe she just doesn't like the song?' he thought, as he saw Tyler lift his hand to her cheek and wipe a few stray locks of hair away. He felt angry at his friend, though he was doing nothing wrong.

_**Just so you know**_

_**This feelings taken control of me**_

_**And I can't help it.**_

_**I won't sit around, I can't let him win now**_

_**Thought you should know**_

_**I've tried my best to let go of you**_

_**But I don't want to**_

_**I just gotta say it all**_

_**Before I go**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**This emptiness is killing me**_

_**And I'm wondering why I've waited so long**_

_**Looking back I realize**_

_**It was always there, just never spoken**_

_**I'm waiting here...been waiting here.**_

Pushing himself off the wall, he walked onto the dance floor toward the couple, the song was finally ending and the dancers were beginning to disperse. He had decided instead of moping around and waiting for life to get better he would put fate into his own hands and do something about it.

_**Just so you know**_

_**This feelings taken control of me**_

_**And I can't help it.**_

_**I won't sit around, I can't let him win now**_

_**Thought you should know**_

_**I've tried my best to let go og you**_

_**But I don't want to**_

_**I just gotta say it all **_

_**Before I go**_

_**Just so you know (Wo-o-o-o)**_

_**Just so you know (Wo-o-o-o)**_

_**I thought you should know**_

_**I've tried my best to let go of you**_

_**But I don't want to**_

_**I just got to say it all **_

_**Before I go**_

_**Just so you know **_

_**Just so you know**_

-------------RJ-------------

During the entire dance, Jenna was startled to find herself comparing almost everything about Tyler to Reid. He wasn't quite as tall as Reid, and Tyler's body felt foreign compared to Reid's. But the last thing she thought was that he smelled different, like men's cologne and new clothing. She didn't like it very much, she found that it wasn't... natural.

Eventually the song came to an end, and the two broke apart.

"Did you want to dance with me for the next song?" he asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Um, I..." she stuttered, again the image of Reid entered her mind. But then she noticed that Tyler was no longer looking at her but at something behind her, and before she could turn to look a familiar voice stated:

"I think its time for Jenna and me to leave."

Reid had appeared out of nowhere and didn't exactly look happy, he was scowling at Tyler.

"But you just got here." Tyler exclaimed, confusion appearing on his features.

Gripping Jenna's hand tightly Reid escorted her away from Tyler and toward the exit, shouting back to his friend.

"Tell the others goodbye for us!"

The door slammed shut behind them and he trudged across the yard, dragging a confused Jenna behind him.

"Reid what is wrong?" she questioned, pulling her wrist out of his hold, and forcing him to halt to look back at her.

"Nothing, can you just please get into the truck." he explained, through clenched teeth.

Still not convinced, she reluctantly obeyed, opened the passenger door and climbed inside. Reid hopped inside and slammed the door shut with such force that it shook the entire vehicle. The truck roared to life and he hastily pressed on the gas, pulling quickly out of the drive.

After several mintues of silence, Jenna saw Reid's expression slowly relaxed and he calmed down immensely. She was still shocked by his actions, but was happy to be away from the crowds and loud noises.

The only sound to be heard was the roar of the engine and the slow steady breathing of the occupants. Jenna listened to Reid exhale loudly, and saw him glance in her direction out of the corner of her eye. Fiddling with the hem of her T-shirt, she didn't notice him turn onto a dirt road that led into the Dells, when she finally looked up they were half way into the forest and it was almost pitch black from the crowns of the elm trees that hid the light of the full moon.

"Where are we going Reid?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"You'll see." he answered, grinning at her.

She felt alittle uneasy, but something inside told her that she shouldn't be.

Finally, after driving much farther into the trees, Reid stopped the truck and opened his door, gesturing for her to follow him. Stepping out Jenna gasped as she viewed the landscape before her.

They stood in a forest clearing, soft emerald grass covered the forest floor like a blanket, lush elm and blackwood trees seemed to be guarding the landscape, It was a truly magnificent place. But what was really wonderful was how the moon light broke through the leaves in the trees, sending beams of moon light into the clearing. It cast a luminous glow around the entire area.

"Do you like it?" Reid asked, seeing the amazed look on her face.

"It's beautiful..." she answered in awe. "But why did you bring me here?"

"I have never brought anybody here to be honest." he replied, opening the truck door and leaning inside, "I thought you might like it."

Walking further into the lucious grass, she held out her hand, watching as the moonlight reflected off of her ivory skin. Jenna half expected to feel something when she put it into the beam of light.

Suddenly she heard soft music playing from the truck speakers, turning she saw Reid emerge from the vehicle and saunter toward her.

"Ms. Duursma would you give me the pleasure of having this dance?" he asked extending his hand out to her.

"Um..." she stuttered, the effect of the landscape wearing off to be replaced with confusion and wariness, but then she thought that it was only a dance, "OK."

Reid pulled her close to him, and wrapped his strong arms gently around her waist. Nervously she brought her hands on his shoulders, trying to ignore the fact that their was little space between them.

His arms wrapped around her body, his warmth pressing up against her like a security blanket. Jenna felt strangely safe and secure, something she hadn't felt for a long time. But still a strong thread of doubt and uneasiness tugged at her body.

Reid felt his heart beat faster in chest, and hoped she couldn't feel it. He layed his lips onto the top of her head and pulled her as close to him as he could. Her body seemed to fit perfectly with his, as if they were two pieces of a puzzle.

Beams of light shone down on the teens, on their clothing and skin. Jenna looked up and noticed how Reid's blue eyes reflected the moonlight, she could see different emotions swimming in his cerulean irises. Concern, confusion, gentleness, happiness and many more she couldn't name.

He felt her shift slightly in his hold, looking down at her he noticed she was gazing at him. But surprisingly her eyes weren't sad or angry, but frightened and confused.

Slowly she pulled away from Reid, turning her back to him, and crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

"Reid..." she whispered, still not looking at him.

"Yeah?" he asked, confused by her sudden withdrawal.

"I'm scared.."

"Of what?"

He heard a small sob emit from her frame, though he saw no tears. After several minutes of silence, finally she answered.

"I... I'm scared...to feel."

"What does that have to do with anything Jenna?"

"Everything!" she exclaimed, turning to face him.

He stared at her in astonishment. What was she talking about.

"I don't know what to do Reid..." she continued, looking at her feet, "I am feeling things that I haven't felt in a long time, and it hurts."

"I'm sorry Jenna." he replied, not sure what else to say. He wasn't used to having to help people with their problems, he was barely sure of coming to her room earlier that day. He was not good with emotions.

"No... I'm sorry..."

The two stood in silence, the only sound was the slow steady rythm of the slow song, what was a beautiful, lush landscape was now tainted with fear and sdaness.

"Can we go back to the school." Jenna asked, looking away from him.

"Sure, come on."

Slowly, Jenna and Reid walked to the truck, talking or even glancing at eachother; Spending the remainder of the trip in complete silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Oh I hope you all like this chapter, I had gotten some reviews telling me that Jenna and Reid's relationship was rushed so i hope this is better. But that is for you to say, so tell me what you think by Reviewing. By the way if you would like to see what the forest clearing looks like check out my profile.


	11. Darkness Takes Over

**Author's Note:** I am sooooo sorry for the long wait, but I will tell you the truth. I had a serious case of writers block. Sorry... hehe...oh. Well I hope this chapter makes up for it. I had serious issues figuring out what I should do next, but I think I have it, I was excited to write this so hopefully you guys like it, give me feedback whether it is bad or good (hopefully good).

_Flashbacks from previous chapters_

_**Dreams**_

_**Breaking Away**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

Reid stared at the dreary, ivory ceiling above him. His blonde hair scattered around the clean pillow that supported the back of his head, his mind deep in thought.

"What does she mean, afraid to feel?' he thought, pondering over the last few hours of this confusing night.

_He heard a small sob emit from her frame, though he saw no tears. After several minutes of silence, finally she answered._

_"I... I'm scared...to feel."_

_"What does that have to do with anything Jenna?"_

_"Everything!" she exclaimed, turning to face him._

Shaking his head, Reid swung his legs off the edge of the bed and lifted his tired body up into a sitting position, his arms cradling the sides of his head. Why did his heart beat faster against his ribs, and his stomach do flip flops when he thought about her? But then he remembered what he had felt when Tyler was dancing wth Jenna.

_'Why did it have to a soft song anyways?' he thought angrily, seeing how close the two bodies were. Involuntarily he imagined what it would be like to be that close to her. The smell of vanilla and lavender entered his mind, and the way her body felt against his. But then he shook his head and wondered what was wrong with him, she was just a girl, he had spent so much time with tons of others, why did this one make him feel this way?_

Reid rubbed at his temples, trying to sooth the throbbing that came with this much deep thought. Groaning in frustration, he glanced over at Tyler's mattress. The young brunette was sound asleep, he had come home one hour ago and had collapsed onto the soft bed, completely wasted.

Softly, Reid remembered the look on his drunk friend's face when he had walked in. Smiling, he also recalled that he had acted the same way on his eighteenth birthday, except he had gone to bed with two girls that he had not even known longer then three hours.

Peering around the room, the blonde tried desperately to rid his mind of memories of his talk with Jenna the previous afternoon.

_He paused in his progress out into the hallway behind him. Taking a slow step back into the room, he glanced at the girl's figure before him._

_She was staring at him, tears running down her pale cheeks, her grey eyes gazed into his blue ones neither of them blinking, until finally she looked down at the floor and whispered softly._

_"There... there was this boy... his name was... James Parker."_

_Reid took a few steps closer to her._

_"He invited me to a party, and Denae and her boyfriend were going to." she stared at her feet, refusing to even glance in his direction, "He seemed so... nice."_

_He stood infront of her now, looking down at her hidden features._

_"He asked if... if we could take a walk."_

_She was quiet, but he could still hear all the pain and suffering in her shaky voice. Moist lines covered her face, and little dots of wetness were scattered over her T-shirt, from the endless supply of tears that flooded from her eyes._

_"We were walking by an alley, it was... dark..." she explained, risking a quick glance upward, "He suddenly... just... stopped and just stood there. Like he was... fighting with himself."_

_Trembling slightly she continued. "And the next thing I knew..." her voice quivered, "He was on top of me... ra-ravaging my body as if it were something for sale..." _

_Before Reid could say anything she continued, voice shaking with sorrow._

_"It hurt so much... and I couldn't get away..."_

_Loud sobs reverberated around the room, salty tears landed softly of the rug beneath their feet._

Unknowingly, Reid growled softly when he thought of some asshole hurting Jenna. Realizing his reaction to the memory, he cursed softly and lifted his tired body off the mattress and steered his aching feet toward the wooden door.

-------------RJ-------------

Jenna quietly closed her door, the soft 'click' sounding loud in the dark dorm room. Exhausted and confused she leaned heavily against the hard wood, replaying that days crazy events.

First Reid comes to her dorm, then Tyler's birthday party, dancing with him and then finally dancing with Reid.

Shaking her head, Jenna exhaled noisily from frustration. Why did he have to make her feel like this!

Clutching at her dark hair, she recalled the image of the certain blonde that night, and her body involuntarily reacted. Suddenly her heart fluttered, and her breath hitched in her throat when she remembered how his body felt against hers, and the way his warm breath tickled her neck. She unexpectedly felt like someone had punched her in the stomach repeatedly.

Pulling her emotions together once again, Jenna lifted her body off of the supporting wood mahogony door and shuffled slowly to her dresser. Rummaging through the many drawers she picked out a pair of pink silk pajamas. Peeling her dirty clothing off of her exhausted limbs, Jenna forced herself to redress in the selected attire.

Her eyes heavy with drowsiness, Jenna collapsed heavily onto the inviting softness of the mattress, not even bothering to pull the blankets over herself.

But surprisingly even with the sleepiness that weighed at her entire body she could not bring herself to fall asleep. To many thoughts floated through her mind, replaying over and over again, questions nagged at the corners of her brain, begging to be answered.

Adjusting her body on the bed she tried to force the thoughts away but they would just push back. She didn't understand why was she even thinking half of these things, her mind had never asked this stuff before.

But then the answer broke through her head like a red hot branding.

Before.

Before she had come to Spencer Academy.

Before she had talked to Diana.

Before she had met Reid.

Inhaling sharply, Jenna sat bolt upright, turning on the small lamp on her bedside table as realization sunk in.

Her mind was working over-time, sleep completely forgotten for now.

She had become so accustomed to the emptiness in her heart after Denae's death, and now all of a sudden the dark void was being replaced by unfamiliar feeling of being wanted and having friends.

It felt almost painful to Jenna, to have absolutely nothing, then have it replaced with something completely different.

The pictures of Diana, and the other people she had been introduced to entered her mind.

Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Tyler, Kate.

Reid...

Tears collected in the back of her eyes as she thought of them, and how much they had done for her over the past two months.

She had not deserved any of it. The companionship they offered, the comfort and protection. The love...

Suddenly, Jenna had made up her mind, right there on her bed thinking of those people. They didn't need the burden of looking after her, making sure she was alright. Thats all anyone had every done for her since Denae died, and she was sick of it.

Right then and there Jenna made up her mind with the conclusion that would last her enitre life.

She was going to take every memory, every emotion that had developed over the last two months.

Jenna was going to take them and pack every single one of them into small seperate boxes and store them all in the farthest depths of her mind, and forget about them completely.

Never feel again, never remember any of it again.

She was just a burden to everyone with them.

Jenna could feel her heart against her ribs, every painful beat. Slowly the darkness began to engulf her once again after weeks of trying to convince herself that their was a reason to live.

Suddenly, the dimly lit lamp flickered once, then twice, then went dark. The room was then engulfed in a thick blanket of suffocating black.

-------------RJ-------------

Reid's foot steps sounded unusually loud in the lonely hallway of Spencer Academy. His hands shoved deep within the refuge of his jeans pockets.

It was about 2:00am and no one was awake except for him. The soft hall lamps sent a eerie chill around the dark atmosphere.

Reid was emersed in his thoughts and didn't realize where his legs had taken him. Looking up he was startled to find he had arrived infront of Jenna's door. Shaking his head he gazed at the wooden door frame infront of him. Making up his mind he continued on his way down the hall. 'She is probably asleep anyways.' he thought, slightly disappointed.

As soon as Reid turned from the door, he felt a powerful chill go up and down his spine, like someone had stuck an ice cube down his shirt. But ignoring the sensation, Reid went on his way.

Shivering, Reid held his T-shirt closer to him, trying to warm up his cold limbs. 'Why is it so cold in here anyways?' he asked himself, confused at the low temperature of the school.

It was as if the warmth had been swallowed up. His breath exitted his lips in a puff of visible water particles.

Soon he began to stumble in his progress, an unexpected drowsiness overtaking his mind and frame. His vision began to blurr and grow dark, his fingers felt numb and he couldn't feel his feet.

Collapsing, Reid felt his cheek hit the tiled floor hard, and his body go completely still, as a lonely blackness overcame all of his senses, and he was unconscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Oh I am soo evil, leaving you with a cliff hanger like that. Well I hope ya'll liked it. It took a little while but I am again sorry for the long wait. if you have any questiosn or suggestions don't be afraid to ask or tell me. I love constructive critism.


	12. Explanations and Decisions

**Author's Note:** YAY, I am glad you guys liked the last chapter, this chapter will take you all for a loop and then some tumbles. It has a surprise, and lots of explanations for all of you confused people. (I am one of them don't worry LOL). Hope you guys like this chapter too. Please Review, I live for them.

_**Breaking Away**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

Reid...

"Reid..."

"Its time to wake up..."

The voice seemed to distant, but so close at the same time. It was enchanting, the soft melodic tone lulled him back into reality, making the dark blackness disperse around him. He could smell the unmistakable aroma of rain, and pine trees; it reminded him of the forest outside of the academy.

"Reid... Open your eyes."

The voice was soft and gentle, but had the undertone of authority. Acknowledging the command, he obediently pryed his lids open and was surprised at the abnormal scene before him. Reid was not laying on hard tiled floor of the Spenser Academy, but on luscious emerald grass; peering up through a thick canopy of leaves. The bright sun broke through gaps in the crown of elm trees, sending warm rays across his face. 'Why did this place seem so familiar.' he thought staring up at the cerulean sky above him.

Groaning, Reid rubbed the back of his throbbing head and pushed his body up into a sitting position. But before he could think over what could've happened, Reid was startled by a familiar voice.

"Glad to see you awake Mr. Garwin."

Surprised, Reid frantically scanned his surroundings for the source of the voice, and his eyes fell upon the last person he thought he would see.

The school nurse.

But she seemed... different some how. She was not dressed in her usual crisp clean nurses unifrom but in a white, greek toga that dragged on the soft grass behind her. Her long chestnut hair framed her high cheek bones, it flowed down to her petite waist and had what seemed to be ivory pearls shining brightly from it. Her skin was as flawless as polished marble, tan in color and it seemed to glow under the sun's rays. A large and majestic cedar bow was slung over her slender shoulders, along with a quiver of silver arrows. She seemed to emit wisdom, and power.

But what Reid found were so enchanting were her eyes.

They were the most magnificent apple green color he had ever seen. Her irises seemed to bore into his soul and mind, and read what he was thinking.

"Um..." he stuttered, uncomfortable under her entense gaze.

"Hello to you too Reid." she chuckled, her jade eyes sparkling with amusement.

A red tinge crept up onto the blonde's cheeks from embarrasment, "Uh... this is a dream right?" he asked, looking around as a soft breeze blew gently through the leaves. Bird's chirped happily and he was sure he could hear the peaceful rushing of a stream nearby.

Smiling kindly, the school nurse shook her head and seemed to glide toward him. "I am afraid not."

He was surprised by the tone of her voice, it seemed almost... sad.

"Oh.." Reid responded, as he watched her walk gracefully toward his sitting frame.

Finally, she was before him, and extending a small hand to help him to his feet. Accepting the kind gesture, Reid lightly grasped her extended fingers, but regretted it as soon as he did.

He felt like someone had abruptly splashed him with freezing river water, his arm went numb and the rest of his body felt as if thousands of pins and needles were going painfully through it.

Recoiling, Reid violently jerked away from her, clutching at his chest, trying to slow his racing heart beat.

"What?... How?" he stuttered, staring up at her sad face in confusion and pain.

"I am not who you think I am Reid." she responded, in a firm voice.

Still very confused, Reid just watched her turn from him and walk to the opposite edge of the clearing.

"Yes I do." he replied, shakily climbing to his feet and shuffling after her, "You are the Spencer Academy's nurse."

"No Reid, I am not."

Again she slowly turned to him, revealing a sad smile on her plump lips. Reid impatiently waited for her to continue.

Sighing, she stared him straight in the eye and explained.

"My name is Artemis." the birds seemed to chirp louder and the wind picked up at the sound of her name.

Reid nodded, finding the name surprisingly familiar; but couldn't think further on it for Artemis had started speaking again.

"I am the greek goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt, and the moon." she explained, her aquamarine eyes reflecting the awestruck expression of Reid's face. "I am the daughter of Zeus and Leto; people call me the huntsman of the gods, the lady of wild things, and the protector of the young."

Gulping loudly, Reid wiped his hand over his sweaty face recalling the time in highschool, his class had discussed Greek Mythology. He had found it interesting and had actually listened during the teacher's talks about the greek gods and godess'. He remembered that Artemis had a twin brother named Apollo, the greek god of medicine and music.

"OK, this isn't real." he muttered softly,"you aren't real, I don't even know where I am and how I got here."

The goddess peered at him, "This is real, and you should reconize this place Mr. Garwin." she exclaimed, ignoring his comment on her not being real.

"I should?"

"Why yes, this is the place you took Jenna after Tyler's birthday party don't you remember."

Gazing around the trees and bushes, Reid was surprised to find that Artemis was correct, this was the clearing where he and Jenna had danced. Suddenly a sting of pain entered his heart as he recalled what had happened that night. But he ignored the uneasy feeling he had when he thought of Jenna.

"How do you know about that night?" he questioned, looking back at the beautiful huntress before him.

"Oh, I know everything that goes on between you two, I have been watching her since she was a small child." Artemis replied, looking down at her sandelled feet. "That is why I assigned you to be her guardian, and why I brought you here tonight."

Overlooking the fact that it was sunny where they were, Reid responded "What do you mean?" eyeing the stunning goddess in uncertainty and confusion.

"We don't have much time so listen carefully." she responded lifting her head to look at him, her apple green eyes sending chills down his spine.

"I discovered Jenna when she was only an enfant, and knew something was different about her." Artemis started, "The hate, fear and saddness she feels toward the world was evident as I watched her, I was worried, I knew something was wrong; and sadly I was right."

Unexpectedly the wind picked up and became cold as it whipped through their blonde and brunette hair; grey clouds appeared in the once peaceful sky sending a dark shadow over the grass and the two bodies.

Artemis looked up and cursed softly, then continued more rushed then before. "Jenna has been different since birth, she has... feelings that other people don't, has... something inside that normal people can only have nightmares about."

"What do you mean she has 'something' people can only have nightmares about?" Reid asked, having to shout over the whistling of the wind.

"Reid... Jenna is the carrier of all the horrible emotions in this world."

"What..." Reid replied, still not sure what to think of Artemis' words.

"Have you ever heard of how Atlas, the titan who was singled out by my father and was forced to carry the entire world on his shoulders for all eternity?" she asked, barely audible over the weather.

"I think so." replied Reid, still confused.

"Well Jenna has been singled out by Hades to be the carrier of the world's pain and suffering." she continued, "Jenna's emotion's such as hate, fear, distrust, saddness, greive, are doubled due to this. Thus pushing away all the good feelings such as happiness and love, joy and contentment."

Reid nodded, but said nothing.

"But ever since Denae's death, Jenna's bad emotions have totally blocked off any good things, because of the grieve she feels at Denae's departure and hate toward herself. It seems that Denae was the only person in Jenna's entire life that could actually cause Jenna's heart to flourish with enough love and joy to fight off the bad things and cause her to be truly happy for the first time in her life."

The goddess fell silent, waiting for Reid to speak. Leaves flew past their faces, and their hair whipped at their flushed cheeks.

Finally, the blonde teen spoke, "What does that have to do with me, and why are you doing something about it now instead of before?"

Artemis sighed heavily and answered, "When Jenna met you, I saw a change in her composure, she seemed to respond to you better then any other person she has met, even Denae. I believe that you are the one who can truly save her, that is why I assigned you to protect her, Reid Garwin."

Reid stared disbelieving, at the huntress, 'he was the one who could save Jenna?'. Artemis continued in her explanation.

"And the reason I have come to you now is because, I admit, I believed that, maybe, everything would be alright when she met you. But I was wrong."

Shaking her head, Artemis glanced up at him again, Do you remember when you brought Jenna to the infirmary and I told you that her body was shutting down?"

Reid nodded.

"Well I was not lying about that, I watched her for the last two weeks, she was fine for alittle while but then..." she cut off for a minute and thought about her choice of words. "Reid, Jenna's emotions have finally gotten completely out of hand, tonight she had convinced herself that she is a burden to everyone and shouldn't be here, so her body is reacting to her wishes. The hate and pain she has gone through have finally eaten away at her soul and heart... She's dying Reid."

Rain pelted down from the sky, drenching the two to the bone.

Reid stared at the woman. Unable to believe what she had told him.

_The only one who can save her..._

_She's dying Reid..._

He couldn't take it anymore. He was only eighteen years old, he was in college he had friends like any normal teenager. Why did he have to save the day, why did her life have to rest on his shoulders. This was Caleb's job not his, he was Reid Garwin the boy who lived for parties and sleeping with girls. But then suddenly he thought of the nightmare he had had about Jenna, the horrific scene played through his mind, he shuttered. His heart beat louder as he thought of her lifeless eyes, and the way they always looked at him.

How could he be so selfish, his heart told him. Jenna's life was dangling from a small thread, he had the power to cut it in half, and he was debating whether saving her life was worth loosing afew parties and getting laid.

"Reid?" Artemis exclaimed, breaking through his thoughts, "We don't have much time, its all up to you now."

Looking up at her, he saw the gentle smile that she had on her face, it reminded him of the look his mother would give him when he was little and was scared to make a decision without her help. It gave him comfort and convidence that he would make the right choice.

Grinning back at the goddess, he came to a conclusion that should have been clear to him all this time and he replied.

"Where will I find her?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Oh I am sooo proud of myself, I had lots of trouble phrasing have this stuff so please give me feedback and tell me how it was and if you don't get something yet, then just ask and I will clear it up for you. Seriously people don't be afraid to ask me anything or tell me what you think. I live for feedback. Tell me if you like this chapter please.

PS: If you want to you know what Artemis looks like if the word description isn't good enough for you just look at my profile and like on the link there. I did switch up a couple of her features alittle.


	13. The Battle Begins

**Author's Note:** I hope the last chapter explained everything easy enough, but if it didn't just tell me and I will clear things up. Well I think that I have babbled long enough so here comes the chapter you have all been waiting for. Will Reid save Jenna from the one true demon that lives inside her?! Well if you read the chapter you might just find out. Go Reid!!!!

PS: I made up Melpomnia, just so you guys know.

_**Melpomnia Talking**_

_**Breaking Away**_

_By_

_Shorty6692_

She watched as the familiar lamp on her bedside table flickered feebly against the on-coming blackness that oozed from the far corners of the lonely dorm. Icy frost crept along the edges of the only window located in the room as the temperature dropped dramatically. Her breath came out in visible puffs of white, then dissolved back into the freezing air. Darkness slowly began to engulf the wooden furniture that was pressed against the biege colored walls.

Jenna gazed dreamily down at the endless black that began to form over her small torso and travel upward. Finally it reached her pale chest, driving painfully into her body; she shouted slightly as the thing wrapped painfully over her heart, constricting the organ in a vice like hold. Jenna's breaths were coming short and fast as the darkness squeezed her insides.

Her heart beat sped up rapidly and the pain was beginning to become unbearable; crying out, Jenna thought she could take no more when suddenly the blackness inside seemed to meld itself into her very soul. The pain began to dull as if a door had been unlocked inside of her, and the abnormal beating of her heart relaxed to normal. Soon the pulsing darkness within her felt almost pleasant, as it took hold of her limbs and senses like it had always been there. The pain she had constantly felt before had disappeared to be replaced with the feeling of weightlessness.

_**'Feels good doesn't it?'**_

Surprised, Jenns jerked her head up and peered anxiously around the room, searching for the source of the menacing female voice.

_**'Oh Jenna, You can't see me, not until I choose it.'**_

"Who are you?" Jenna asked urgently, looking desperately around the dark room for any possible sign of life.

_**'Oh silly child, in all due time.'**_

Swallowing loudly, she waited for the speaker to continue

_**'My, my how tragic.'**_the voice stated, clicking its tongue in mock pity. _**'It seems that your time is almost up my dear girl.'**_

Confused and frightened, Jenna felt a cold sweat collect along her brow.

_**'I guess since these shall be your last hours I shall explain the situation you currently find yourself in.'**_

Something about the voice made Jenna feel vulnerable as she sat completely still in the endless darkness awaiting an explanation.

_**'I shall first introduce myself, my name is Melpomnia.'**_ the femine speaker explained, _**'And I have been caged up in your soul ever since you were born.'**_

"But I don't..." Jenna stuttered, trying frantically to get answers to all the questions that had abruptly formed in her mind.

_**'Silence!!'**_ Melpomnia screeched, morphing her tone from false politeness to rage, _**'Do not interrupt me foolish girl!'**_

Jenna screamed in pain as a burning sensation erupted from within the her the depths of her mind, spreading rapidly throughout her entire frame. She sucked in cold air through clenched teeth, trying to calm the pain. Whimpering, she waited as the throbbing dulled to a slight aching in the back of her head.

_**'That's better.' **_Melpomnia replied, the unexpected tone of preppiness back in her voice, _**'Now where was?'**_

Clutching that the icy cold sheets of the bed, Jenna waited silently as the deathly voice calmed herself. _**'Oh, now I remember!'**_ she squeeled, and Jenna was sure that what she had to say was not good..

_**'Jenna my dear, your time running short, but my role is only beginning.'**_

Scrunching her dark eyebrows together, Jenna repressed the urch to demand for answers from this intruder, only holding herself back for fear of receiving another painful reminder of who was in control. Instead she waited impatiently for Melpomnia to continue.

_**'For ever since you were an enfant, you have been assigned a very important task.'**_ Melpomnia explained, _**'You have played your role as my cage much too well.'**_

Jenna could no longer keep quiet, her head nearly ready to burst due to the questions that were still left unanswered.

"What are you talking about?!" she blurted out, clapping her hand over her mouth when she realized her mistake. Bracing herself, Jenna awaited for the pain that was scheduled to come from her sudden outburst. But unexpectedly it did not come.

Cautiously, Jenna lifted her eye lids slightly and peered out through her thick lashes and was surprised at what she saw. The sheet of black before her shimmered softly and she shrieked in surprise when a woman stepped out from within the darkness.

The room responded to her sudden presence; black fog swirled gracefully around her pale ankles. Her long ebony hair fell along her slender shoulders coming to rest half way down her extended spine. Her bony fingers and sickly looking skin sent shivers shooting up and down Jenna's spine. The last amount of warmth that resided in the room seemed to be sucked away as she inhaled. When she smiled her thin, white lips parted to reveal two rows of abnormally white teeth; and she had eyes that sucked all the life and energy out of everything they looked upon.

_**'What you ask?' **_Melpomnia stated, ignoring Jenna's stunned expression, _**'Well, my dear I am the sorrow and misfortune that haunts the earth and you have been the only barrier that has stopped me from taking full control.'**_

Jenna lay speechless as the woman's words began to sink in. 'This can't be happening!' she thought desperately, but another part told her that this was very much real.

_**'Don't you remember Jenna, only a few moments ago you set me free.' **_the lady exclaimed, _**'You let the darkness inside of you take full control and that was the advantage I had been waiting for my entire existence.'**_

Shocked, Jenna recalled what the woman spoke of; she remembered the feeling of darkness seep into her mind, and the coldness of it on her sensitive skin. A foul tasting bile rose from her stomach when she remembered how she had found it pleasant. Finally the horror of the situation settled over her as Jenna recalled the way she had shoved her friends out of her heart. She now realized her mistake, but knew that it was too late to fix it.

Tears settled in the corners of her eyes when she imagined all of their happy faces. Diana's caring smile appeared and Tyler, Caleb and the rest of the gang laughed excitedly together. But lastly she remembered Reid, his white teeth flashed as he smiled that arrogant grin and his sky blue eyes sparkled playfully at her.

"What have I done!" she cried aloud, hiding her head in her arms, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Melpomnia huffed in frustration, and strutted over to Jenna's hunched body. _**'Enough of this nonsense, your time has come and there is know one to save you.'**_

Pain enveloped Jenna's head as Melpomnia grabbed a handful of Jenna's long hair in her finger's and violently pulled her head out of their refuge in her arms. Whimpering softly, Jenna was forced to stand before the vile woman.

_**'That's better.' **_Melpomnia cooed mockingly, pulling Jenna's back around so she could not see her smirking face.

Crying out, Jenna's face was forced backwards, and she could feel Melpomnia's cold breath tickling her ear.

_**'There is no more use for you my dear, but don't worry the disposal won't take long if you cooperate.' **_the foul woman whispered, her soft voice sounding raspy and hoarse from excitment.

Jenna felt her heart against her rib cage, pounding unnaturally fast from the adrenaline that came with life threatening fear. Cackling, Melpomnia raised her index finger to Jenna's temple, her long, black fingernails digging painfully into the skin covering the pressure point.

Jenna's breath hitched in her throat and her knuckles turned pale white when her hands formed round fists; the pain she had felt before was nothing compared what she was feeling now. Her head felt ready to split in two, and she could feel the warm liquid trickling down the side of her head and collecting under her chin. Shutting her eyes tight, she let blood-curdling screams rip from her throat and reverberate around the lonely room. She could see a rainbow of colors from beneath her shut lids; her heart was going at a speed unknown to man and seemed ready to burst from within her chest.

Suddenly, Jenna could feel Melpomnia retract her sharp nail and step back from her; she crumpled to the floor in a motionless heap without the support and opened her glazed irises slightly. Jenna could make out the dark outline of Melpomnia's ankles slowly fading into the darkness, and the sound of devilish laughter following. Blackness clouded her vision, and Jenna could feel a warm puddle of crimson pooling beneath her limp frame. She began to drift away from reality and into the refuge of her mind; before everything around her faded, Jenna said the most painful phrase of her life.

"You... were always... always there to...catch me... so w-why not now... Reid?"

-------------RJ-------------

**Thump, Thump, Thump.**

The loud pounding of his heart resounded loudly in his ears, along with the sound of his feet hitting the hard tiled floor. His breath come out in laboured and irregular huffs. Zooming past the metal lockers and wooden doors, Reid continued his frantic pace toward his destination.

'Please don't be too late.' he prayed, rounding the very last corner; and there it was.

Finally, after miles of running, Reid stopped and just stared. Jenna's door was located at the end of the dark hallway, it looked the same as it always had, a deep chestnut brown, a small, metal knob protruding from the smooth surface.

Breathing deeply, Reid cautiously approached the dorm, taking slow but determined steps forward. The atomosphere seemed different: darker or perhaps colder, he couldn't decide (and didn't think he wanted too).

Reid now stood directly in front of the door, his sky blue eyes directed at the cold wood ahead of him. The air around him was icy cold and it felt like cold finger tips were slithering up his spine. Reid could barely make out the outline of the door handle infront of him. Swallowing loudly, he reached for the door knob, but before he had even wrapped his fingers over the metal, a stubborn voice in the back of his head spoke up.

'Turn back while you still can.' it said, 'You didn't ask for this, so why even bother?'

Hesitating slightly, Reid thought it over. His common sense agreed and begged him to turn around and go home, to forget all about this and continue with life the way it had been. Drawing his hand away slowly, Reid almost turned back and left; Almost.

Before he had a chance to walk away, a small ray of opal colored light flashed in his self contious, sending a warm sensation coursing through his veins. His limbs gave way to the soothing feeling, and he inhaled deeply, letting his eye lids close.

'Reid...' the familiar, comforting voice of Artmeis whispered in his ear, 'Open the door... Open the door...'

Suddenly, he could feel a invisible force gently guiding his hand back towards the metal knob, giving him the push he needed to continue on his journey. Grinning, Reid closed his calloused palm around the cold metal and heard the loud sound of the releasing click of the door; without even giving the world behind him a second glance, Reid pushed gently on the open door and dissappeared into the seemingly inpenetrable wall of blackness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I was originally planning on going much farther with this chapter, but I knew that it would probably have taken me a long, long time to publish that chapter if I added the entire ending battle between the dark and light. I mean it even took me a really long time to publish this chapter, but I hope it was worth the wait. I hope you guys like it and if you do feel free to tell me.


End file.
